Two Worlds, One Love
by Catarina Cullen
Summary: Tudo acontece, tudo se descobre quando Bella entra pela primeira casa da Familia Hale, onde descobre o que verdadeiramente é. Um dia parte com Rose em busca da sua familia, conhecendo Edward e o seu pai tao procurado, mas descobre q eles não são como elas
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

_Em toda a minha vida eu não sabia o que eu era.  
Eu sabia que era diferente das outras crianças, mas não até que pont._

Mas eu era diferente, ansiava varias coisas que ninguem ansiava, mas eu estava sozinha neste mundo, talvez esse facto era uma razão.  
Mas tudo mudou.  
Tudo mudou.  
Mudou quando pôs os meus pés pela primeira vez em casa de Marie, e conheci o seu marido e a sua filha.

_Ai descobri o que eu era, e o que o meu pai sempre fora. Tambem sabia que havia mais iguais a mim, então... eu agora tinha uma familia, mas apesar de tudo, teria Edward Masen Cullen ao meu lado._

_Bella Swan Cullen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I  
A Explica****ção**

Completava dezoito anos hoje, dia 13 de Setembro, nunca se tinha visto um crescimento como o meu, eu crescera em simples seis anos. Isto é, seis anos após o meu nascimento fazia 18 anos de idade, os medicos nunca tinham chegado a uma conclusão sobre o meu crescimento fora do normal.  
Eu era uma rapariga bastante diferente das outras, ansiava por coisas que uma jovem da minha idade nunca iria ansiar. Não tinha amigos, nem nunca tinha tido um namorado, eu não era feia, mas algo em mim assustava as pessoas.

Eu estava no Colegio Interno de Phoenix, desde que nasci, não tinha familia. A minha mãe tinha morrido poucas horas depois de eu nascer, o meu pai... nunca o tinha visto. Só tinha uma pequena coisa que me fazia ganhar esperança sonhando que um dia eu saberia o que eu era e onde estaria a minha familia, uma pequena medalha que trazia sempre comigo, dizendo atrás:

"_Juntos em Forks eternamente."_

Bateram à porta interrompendo os meus pensamentos, escondi a medalha por dentro da camisola do uniforme do colegio.  
- Entre. – Disse  
A porta atras de mim abriu e Marie, uma das mulheres que trabalhavam naquele sitio e a unica que se aproximava de mim, a unica que gostava de mim, entrou.

Marie era uma mulher de trinta anos que vivia com o seu marido, advogado e com a sua filha, tambem agora com dezoito anos. Marie era alta e esbelta, os seus olhos eram de um dourado quente, como caramelo derretido, os seus cabelos loiros caiam sobre as suas costas em perfeitos caracois. A sua pele era palida e fria, mas ela por dentro era quente e bondosa.  
Nestes anos todos, Marie e o seu marido tinham tentado adoptar-me, mas como ninguem sabia do meu pai, quem ele era ou onde estava, o juiz não aceitou, teriam de ter a permissão do meu pai verdadeiro. No entanto, ela nunca me abandonou, estava comigo quando eu chorava, quando eu estava doente, tudo... era como uma mãe.  
Ela aproximou-se e sorriu, eu devolvi o sorriso.  
- Querida, tenho uma proposta para ti. – Disse  
- Diz Marie. – Enconstei a cabeça no seu colo como em criança e como sempre ela começou a mexer-me no cabelo.  
- Eu e Billy adoravamos ter-te em nossa casa, quando saisses hoje daqui.  
- Mas...  
- Eu sei que queres ir a Forks, mas querida, fica uns tempos connosco, vai ser bom para adaptares-te ao que verdadeiramente és.  
- Ao que verdadeiramente sou? – Perguntei sentando-me direita e olhando para ela.  
- Explicarei depois, eu e Billy, por favor querida.  
Pensei por uns momentos, vendo os olhos de Marie a brilharem de esperanças. Como poderia recusar? Sempre quis saber o que eu era, saber o porque de ser tão diferente das outras crianças. Então sorri e Marie ao perceber a minha resposta, desenhou nos seus labios um sorriso de orelha a orelha e envolveu-me nos seus braços gelados, dando-me de seguida um beijo no topo da cabeça, sem me largar, ficamos assim uns tempos... sim... tinha decidido o melhor. Apesar de não ser do sangue eu era filha de Marie.

Marie ajudou-me a fazer as malas, e em algumas horas eu já estava no seu peogeut 206 preto a caminho da sua casa, vinha imersa nos pensamentos, por isso Marie manteve-se em silencio, ligando o radio baixo, só para fazer musica ambiente.  
Em pouco tempo chegamos a sua casa, era uma grande mansão, um pouco longe da cidade, rodeada por arvores e um riacho, ela passou com o carro pelo portão, então eu reparei no enorme jardim privado com uma fonte no meio que tinha uma estatua de sereia, com varios peixes à sua volta, por onde saia a agua. Vi um cão correr a toda a velocidade, abanando a causa entusiasmado e saudando a dona que tinha acabado de chegar.  
- É o Lucky – Disse Marie sorrindo e estacionando o carro. Tirei o cinto de segurança e sai do carro, ela fez o mesmo. Lucky veio ter comigo cheirando a minha roupa, ladrando a seguir, eu sorri e baixei-me para lhe dar uma festa, levando com uma enorme lambidela na cara.  
- Ele gosta de ti. – Disse Marie soltando uma gargalhada.  
- Eu tambem gostei dele. – Respondi esfregando a barriga do cão agora deitado, o cão era um golden retriver de pêlo grande, era lindo, como sempre tinha visto em revistas, internet ou mesmo na televisão.

Ajudei Marie a tirar as minhas malas do porta bagagens, e caminhamos para a enorme casa, com Lucky mesmo ao nosso lado, correndo e saltitando. Marie abriu a porta e eu entrei logo a seguir a ela, olhando na minha volta, a sala era enorme, com moveis em preto e vermelho e alguns acessorios brancos, como naquelas revistas de decoração. Vi varias fotografias e pinturas, de Marie e o seu marido em cima da lareira em frente dos sofas de pele pretos, Marie aparecia só nas fotos, enquanto Billy aparecia nas pinturas todas com varios fatos de epoca, será que ele tinha comprado aquela roupa toda só para fazer pinturas?  
Ouvi passos a descerem as escadas que estavam ao canto da sala, um homem alto, de aproximadamente trinta anos, que eu já não o via à bastante tempo, sorriu para mim, quando os meus olhos cruzaram o seu olhar.  
- Bella, minha querida. – Disse vindo na minha direcção e abraçando-me, o corpo dele era frio como o de Marie, mas tambem muito acolhedor. – Fiquei muito contente quando a minha mulher disse que tinhas aceitado ficar por aqui connosco. – Disse sorrindo  
- Muito obrigada, Senhor Billy. – Disse  
- Não minha querida, para ti é Billy.  
Sorri, Marie aproximou-se de nós dois, sorrindo, deu-me a sua mão.  
- Rosalie! – Chamou, eu nunca tinha visto a sua filha pessoalmente, só numa foto que Marie me tinha mostrado, mas ela tinha tido o mesmo crescimento estranho que eu, por isso sabia que ali eu iria saber o que eu afinal era.  
Uma rapariga correu escada a baixo, parando no ultimo degrau, ela tinha o cabelo loiro como Marie, que caia sobre as suas costas, era tão palida como os seus pais, e tinha os seus olhos dourados quentes, era perfeitamente esbelta, dando-me até uma inveja. Sorriu.  
- Querida, esta é a nossa filha. – Disse Marie  
- Olá. – Disse timidamente.  
- Bella, vamos dar-nos muito bem! Estou feliz de ter uma irmã! – Disse correndo na minha direcção e dando-me um abraço forte, não estava nada à espera que ela me recebesse assim tão bem. – Pai, Bella já sabe?  
Olhei confusa para os três.  
- Não querida. – Respondeu Billy naturalmente.  
- Anda Bella, finalmente vais saber o que és! – Disse Rosalie puxando-me para um dos sofás pretos e sentando-se ao meu lado. Marie e Billy sentaram-se noutro que estava mesmo à nossa frente, de mãos dadas.  
- Bella, isto é complicado. Mas tu és uma rapariga forte, eu sei que vais entender desde o inicio, e vais conseguir dar-te com a tua nova faceta.  
- Sim Bella, tenho a minha nova faceta já há dois dias e estou-me a dar mesmo bem com ela. – Disse Rosalie sorrindo para mim orgulhosamente. Parecia que eu estava em casa de malucos, eu já começava a ficar preocupada com o que se estava a passar, mas mesmo assim fiquei calada, observando Marie e Billy. Este tossiu para clarear a voz.  
- Bem, tudo começou em 1780, quando eu era um simples medico, num pequeno hospital regional, Bella não faças essa cara de assustada, eu vou explicar tudo. Bem, um dia durante a noite, recebemos varias pessoas que foram atacadas de forma estranha, não estavam mortas mas tambem não estavam vivas, não sabiamos naquela altura o que se passava, então colocamos todos num quarto, para que se fosse uma doença transmissivel o virus não saia dali. Mas numa noite onde estavam só três medicos lá, eu estava no meu gabinete quando ouvi um grito, então corri para ver o que se passava, e vinha do quarto em questão, olhei para a folha em frente da porta e vi que tinha entrado uma enfermeira, já que elas assinavam antes de entrarem nos quartos. Bem parecia que estava alguem ali que estava mais que vivo. Ouvi então outro grito.

Eu estava calada a ouvir Billy, mas o que se passava ali? Como é que ele tinha vivido no seculo XVIII?! Olhei para Rosalie, ela tinha os olhos a brilharem, parecia que era a sua historia favorita.  
- Então entrei no quarto, ligando a luz, qual foi a minha reacção ao ver os nossos pacientes todos em volta da rapariga que agora estava caida no chão morta, eu já tinha ouvido historias de zombies, mas aqueles não eram zombies, talvez algo muito mais lendario do que zombies, algo mais terrivel que zombies, algo como Vampiros! Eu tentei fugir dali, mas eles eram bastante fortes, e um deles, uma mulher a mais rapida do grupo, agarrou-me e mordeu-me o pescoço, mas não me matou e não deixou nenhum dos outros aproximarem-se de mim.  
Começava a sentir arrepios na minha pele, vampiros? Zombies?!  
- Fique inconsciente três dias e senti todo o meu corpo a queimar de uma forma que quase tive para desistir, mas ouvi a voz da que me tinha mordido, para me aguentar e todo o mais. Então passado algum tempo que me pareciam anos, senti o coração a dar o meu ultimo batimento, e então acordei, sentindo-me mais forte do que nunca. Eu era um vampiro! Eu não queria ser aquilo, não queria matar ninguem para sobreviver, pois eu era um medico, salvava vidas. Então fugi para longe do grupo e tentei-me matar de varias formas, mas nada consegui fazer. Então exolei-me na floresta, pensando talvez se eu não ataca-se nada morria de sede, mas não cada vez tinha mais sede e sede, estava a ficar louco, até que um dia passei por um urso que hibernava, o cheiro do seu sangue era optimo, era espectacular, então resolvi atacá-lo. Então ai percebi que não precisava de matar as pessoas. Ataquei mais uns animais e voltei à civilização, ai consegui viver como antigamente, fugindo só ao final do dia para caçar.  
Eu continuava a olhar para Billy e depois olhei para as varias pinturas onde ele aparecia com a roupa de epoca do seculo XVIII.  
- Sim, aquilo foi mesmo pintado na minha altura. – Disse olhando para o mesmo sitio que eu.  
- Então e Marie? E Rosalie?  
- Marie conheci-a a sete anos atrás. Só.  
- Só? Passou tanto tempo sozinho?!  
- Sim, deu para ir estudando e assim tornei-me advogado. – Disse sorrindo – Marie estudou na mesma faculdade que eu, então eu mesmo sabendo que a estava a por em perigo, apaixonei-me por ela, oh, ela como humana era deliciosa.  
- Também é vampira?! – Olhei para Marie  
- Sim, minha querida. – Sorriu – Billy por mais que eu lhe pedisse, quando soube o que ele era, não me quis transformar, mas depois fiquei gravida de Rosalie, então o parto foi complicado, e estava quase a morrer, então ele transformou-me. Nos primeiros tempos, não pode ver Rose, até estar definitivamente "ensinada" a não tocar em humanos. Rose era meio humana, meio vampira, ainda tinha o seu sangue quente, o seu coração batia. Então eu não queria perder pitada do seu crescimento, fiz um esforço para começar só alimentar-me de animais como Billy, então Rose cresceu em seis anos como tu, em seis anos ela completava 18 anos, e depois de os fazer completou a transformação, sendo agora uma simples vampira. Mas tendo ainda algumas coisas de humana, podendo engravidar. Mas depois fui trabalhar para o colegio interno e um dia, uma mulher apareceu lá gravida, eu pedi para tratar dela. Mas não me deixaram, eu podia ter salvado a tua mãe minha querida. – Disse num tom triste e culpado – Mas não me deixaram aproximar-me dela, porque era nova ali, então tu nasceste, nenhuma humana consegue resistir ao nascimento de um bebe de um vampiro sem ser transformada passado algum tempo, então pensaram que tu eras qualquer coisa como filha do diabo, e fecharam-te naquele quarto, matendo-te longe de todas as outras crianças, eu sabia o que eras, mas não te podia dizer ali, não ali, onde estavas vulneravel a qualquer coisa. Quando estavas doente experimentei dar-te sangue para beberes, o que resultava, então as minhas hipoteses em relação ao seres igual a Rose tornavam-se mais verdadeiras.

Tudo começava assimilar na minha cabeça, a historia de Billy, de Marie e de Rosalie que era igual à minha. Eu era filha de um vampiro que tinha abandonado a minha mãe! Eu tinha morto a minha mãe! Eu era meio humana e meio vampira!  
- O que faço agora?  
- Amanhã serás como nós aqui em casa, vamos ensinar-te a estar perante a sociedade. Serás uma de nós. E então quando tiveres preparada poderás seguir para Forks. – Respondeu Billy.  
- O que dizes? – Perguntou Rosalie com os olhos brilhantes de esperanças.  
Eu não podia sair dali, se me transformasse mesmo em vampira no dia seguinte, pessoas iriam estar em perigo.  
- Ficarei. – Disse, Rosalie abraçou-me e Marie abraçou o marido contente, feliz, por ter mais uma filha reunida a ela, algo que ela queria desde que eu nascera.

* * *

****

**Nova fic começando aqui, espero que gostem desta, tanto como as outras, será um pouco diferente das outras.  
****Quero muitas review's :)**

**Catarina Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II  
Alice**

Acordei bem cedo com os raios de sol a projectarem-se pela minha janela. Espreguiçei-me e esfreguei os olhos, antes de pôr o edredon para trás e sentar-me na cama.  
A porta abriu, e Rosalie entrou com o seu pijama curtinho da Hello Kitty, parecia uma barbie com ele vestido, com o seu cabelo longo e loiro preso numa trança perfeita. Sorriu-me.  
- Bom dia – Disse sorrindo e sentando-se nos pés da minha cama – Dormis-te bem?  
- Sim – Sorri – E tu Rose?  
- Tambem – Gargalhou.  
Lucky entrou a correr, saltando para cima da cama, abanando a cauda, dando os bons dias.  
- Olá Lucky – Disse esfregando as suas orelhas.  
- Ele gostou imenso de ti – Disse Rose, sorrindo.  
- Como é que ele vive com vocês? Se vocês bebem sangue de animais?  
Ela gargalhou.  
- Ele é um cão vampiro.  
- Um cão vampiro?! – perguntei escandalizada, nunca tinha ouvido tal coisa, mas depressa fui supreendida, por uma gargalhada de Rose, deixando-me ficar com uma expressão de "parva" na cara.  
- Bella, és demais. – Gargalhou novamente, limpando as lagrimas dos seus olhos – Lucky está nesta familia desde que eu nasci, meus pais são muito controlados com as suas alimentações e Lucky tambem apegou-se a eles, deixando de ter medo, só quando meu pai está mais rebugento por causa da sede é que ele nem se aproxima. Ele sabe quando está em segurança. – Disse dando festinhas na barriga do animal que estava agora deitado ao nosso lado.  
- Percebo. Será que eu vou conseguir resistir tambem? – perguntei olhando para o animal deitado ao meu lado.  
- Bella, nunca atacas-te ninguem, porque não havias de conseguir?  
- Porque nunca soube o que verdadeiramente era.  
- Vais conseguir. Estarei aqui. – Sorriu, dando-me um forte abraço. Nunca tinha imaginado dar-me tão bem com a filha de Mary, ainda por cima depois da primeira vez que a tinha visto, por ela ser mais que perfeita, mas ela era simplesmente fantastica. – Nunca mais chega o dia em que Alice volta. Vais adorá-la, e ela a ti.  
- Alice?  
- Minha melhor amiga, também é assim como nós. Mas tambem perdeu a mãe quando nasceu e não conhece o seu pai, totalmente igual a ti.  
- Darei bem com ela de certeza. Mas porquê que os pais, quando vampiros, desaparecem?  
- Eu não estou autorizada a falar disso. – Mordeu o labio – Somos um mundo à parte para eles.  
- Hum?  
- Existem dois mundos distintos na nossa especie. Nós somos de um, eles de outros. Meu pai ama verdadeiramente minha mãe, por isso fugiu do seu "mundo" para ficar com ela, transformando-a mal eu nasci, e cuidar de mim. Ele é bem diferente dos outros.  
- Quem me derá que o meu tivesse sido assim tambem. – Disse, enquanto uma lagrima teimosa caia pela minha bochecha.  
- Pode ser que seja, Bella. Não sabemos quem é, e muito menos o porquê dele ter fugido. Ele pode ter curiosidade de te conhecer e de ter lutado ate onde pode para te conhecer. – Disse ela enquanto limpava a lagrima da minha face – Um dia vamos descobrir isso. Eu vou-te ajudar nessa tarefa.  
- Obrigada. – Disse dando um sorriso sincero. – Mas fala-me lá da Alice.  
Ela indireitou-se e sorriu.  
- Alice, é bem pequenina. – Gargalhou – Mas consegue ser a pessoa mais teimosa que já conheci, também já completou a transformação. Os nossos pais são bastante amigos, mas com esta separação de dois mundos, somos obrigados a não estar muito tempo juntos ou mesmo no mesmo sitio, estamos sempre a mudar-nos. Menos a minha mãe, porque estava a tomar conta de ti lá no colegio. Ela é baixa e tem cabelo preto, espetado para todos os lados, dando-lhe uma expressão de rebeldia, adora moda, e eu sou a sua manequim favorita. – Gargalhou, examinando-me de seguida – Acho que ela fará o mesmo contigo. Vais gostar dela, Bella. Toda a gente apaixona-se pela doce e rebelde Alice.  
- Estou a ver que é complicado para vampiros que tenham filhos.  
- Para eles, nem tanto. Mais complicado o mundo para nós. Não somos lá muito desejosos neste mundo, com Jane a governar, mas cá temos sobrevivido. Só conheço mesmo tu e Alice, como sendo meias vampiras. O resto está muito escondido, não dando conversa a ninguem, mundos separados para a nossa propria salvação.  
- Então como vou conhecer o meu pai?! – perguntei, estava a começar achar que aquela ideia era impossivel.

Bateram à porta e Rose deu permissão para entrar. Marie apareceu, com um tabuleiro com duas chavenas e dois pedaços de bolo, pousando-o entre nós em cima da cama. Lucky saltou para o chão e Marie sentou-se numa cadeira ao pé da secretaria.  
- Dormis-te bem Bella?  
- Sim. – Sorri – Rose estava aqui a falar da Alice e da sua familia, e tambem dos dois mundos. Mas como vou poder achar o meu pai? Se vai ser perigoso para mim?  
- Querida, têm de ser discretas, Billy tambem vai dar-vos aulas de luta, para o caso, mas eu sinceramente não vou estar descansada. Quando estão a pensar ir?  
- Quando a Alice chegar. – Disse Rosalie sorridente, estava mais entusiasmada.  
- Quando é isso? – Perguntou Marie  
- Daqui a dois dias.  
- Dois dias?! – Perguntei eu e Marie ao mesmo tempo, estaria eu pronta em dois dias para entrar num mundo cheio de perigos? E levar duas supostas amigas comigo?  
- Isso não é pouco tempo? – Perguntou Marie  
- Mãe, vai tudo correr bem.  
- Como saberemos quem é meu pai?  
- Com isto.... – Disse pegando na medalha sobre o meu peito.  
- Oh... – Foi o unico som que consegui produzir.

O dia foi passando e com ele, Billy ensinava artes de guerra, tanto em pontapes, como em socos e com facas, tudo o que nos podesse defender era necessario de aprender a lidar.  
Rosalie andava esterica com a noticia que a sua amiga viria, em poucas horas, mal conseguiu dormir na noite daquele dia, mesmo cansada por causa da tarde de treinos e na noite a seguir.

- Bella, Bella! – Chamavam-me, enquanto sacudiam o meu corpo de uma forma um pouco bruta, para acordar uma pessoa.  
- Diz, Rose... – Tentei dizer, mas mais pareciam guinchos, enquanto me virava para o outro lado e fechava de novo os olhos.  
- Anda! Ela chega hoje! – Disse destapando-me e puxando o meu braço.  
- Que horas são?  
- Seis!  
- SEIS?! Estás doida?! Ainda é cedissimo, deixa-me dormir. – Resmunguei pegando os cobertores novamente para cima de mim, mas sem sucesso, Rose destapou-me novamente.  
- Bella, levanta-te! Ainda temos muito que fazer!  
Resmunguei enquanto me levantava. Contente?! Esperava que sim mesmo. Miuda mais maluca para me tirar da cama tão cedo, está bem que teria toda a eternidade para dormir, mas doia-me o corpo de tanto treinar para lutas que pudessem vir. Rose deu-me o seu belo sorriso e saiu do quarto, chamando Marie que nem louca. Eu dirigi-me para a casa de banho e entrando na banheira, tomei um duche. Saindo sequei-me e fui ate ao quarto vestir-me.

Depois de me pentear desci as escadas, olhei no espelho da sala, os meus olhos começavam a ficar vermelhos, em breve teria de caçar, para não dar nas vistas, por causa dos humanos e muito menos para dar nas vistas no mundo que eu iria entrar em poucas horas.  
Rose andava que nem maluca, deixando-me maluca, com os preparativos para a chegada da sua amiga. Marie e Billy, viam aquilo como uma coisa normal. Será que ela era sempre assim?!

Ao fim da tarde a campainha tocou e eu dirigi-me para abrir a porta, mas fui completamente atropelada pela maluca da Rose, que agora vestia uma mini saia de ganga, com uns all stars pretos e um corpete tambem preto, abanei a cabeça e parei ao pé do sofá, Marie e Billy apareceram tambem.  
Rose abriu a porta ao segundo toque da campainha, pude ver dois vampiros adultos e uma rapariga baixa de cabelo espetado para todos os lados como Rose me tinha dito.  
O homem tinha cabelo preto como a sua filha e uns olhos bastante dourados, o que dizia que tambem tinham a mesma dieta que nós, eram vegetarianos. A mulher tinha cabelos longos e encaracolados, de um tom vermelho fogo, os seus olhos mostravam douçura, mas não tanta como Marie. A menina olhou para Rosalie com um sorriso enorme nos labios, saltando depois para cima dela num abraço forte.  
- ROSE! – Gritou  
- Alice! Que saudades tuas! – Disse sorrindo para ela depois de a ter abraçado. – Tia Melody, Tio Eric, que saudades! – Disse cumprimentando-os tambem com um abraço. – Entrem! – Disse fazendo um gesto formal e fechando a porta atras dos convidados. Correu na sua velocidade vampirica até mim.  
- Esta é a Bella, a que te falei pelo telefone.  
Senti os olhos dos tres vampiros a observarem-me de cima a baixo, principalmente da pequena meia vampira. Ela sorriu e aproximou-se de mim, dando-me um forte abraço, tal e qual como tinha dado a Rosalie.  
- Bella, seremos grandes amigas, eu posso ver isso. – Disse fazendo-me sorrir.  
Toda a gente gargalhou com o pequeno comentario dela, ao qual fiquei a observa-los sem perceber.  
- Alice tem o dom de prever o futuro. – Disse Melody sorrindo para mim.  
- Ah, pois. – Disse, rindo-me.  
- Mas olha que és mais bonita ao vivo do que nas visões. – Disse Alice, piscando-me o olho.  
- Sentem-se. – Disse Marie, apontando para os sofas, sentamo-nos todos.

Melody e Eric pediram para eu contar a minha historia, Marie preencheu os espaços vazios da minha memoria, já que ela sempre esteve comigo desde que nascera. Alice observava-me completamente, em cada gesto, em cada movimento e em cada palavra. O mesmo acontecia com Melody, que mais poderes aqueles tres vampiros teriam?!  
Será que com a ajuda de Alice poder ver o futuro, eu poderia encontrar o meu pai? Será que tudo iria correr bem? Ou haveria muitas complicações?  
Iria descobrir isso o mais cedo possivel.  
Olhei para o relogio. Faltavam simplesmente três horas para o pôr do sol, a hora mais segura para nós, a hora da nossa partida.

* * *

**Novo capitulo!!!  
Espero que tenham gostado, Alice ataca!! :D HAHA, ta quase, quase o nosso vampirao aparecer. LOL**

Desculpem as demoras de actualizaçoes, mas estou cheia de trabalhos da escola, e agora arranjei tambem trabalho ao fim de semana e como e fora da minha cidade fico sem poder vir a net. Mas eu nao me esqueço das fic's, nem de voces*

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Thassila Vieira - **AHAHA minha fã impaciente, aqui esta novo capitulo, espero que gostes sim!

**Veronica - **Espero que gostes :)

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Muito obrigada, espero que continue a ser um melhor que o outro :P

**mione03 - **Obrigada, espero que continues a gostar da fic e da ideia com o desenrolar da historia.

**Fata Morgan - **Novo Capitulo, espero que gostes

**Cat e dan - **Falta pouquinho po Ed aparecer xD

**danda jabur - **Ola, bem elas completam mas podem dormir, comer comida humana e mm ter filhotes x'D Bem la para a frente vais percebendo melhor aqui esta fic. Espero que gostes deste novo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III  
****Encontro**

Rosalie subiu comigo para me ajudar a fazer a mala, tentámos levar pouca coisa, mas Rose não se conseguia decidir no que levar, acabámos por encher três malas de viagem. O sol escondia-se já entre as árvores, iniciando mais uma noite.  
Despedi-me de Mary, Billy e dos pais de Alice antes de entrar no carro de Rosalie, que já se encontrava ao volante, Alice entrou para o banco de trás, depois de abraçar enumeras vezes os seus pais.  
- Tenham cuidado, esse mundo é perigoso. – Disse Mary chorando pela nossa partida.  
- Voltaremos em breve, com Bella já a saber quem é verdadeiramente. – Disse Rosalie, ligando o motor e começando a acelerar.

Rosalie ligou o rádio, pondo o CD do nosso cantor favorito, Jay Sean, as suas músicas transmitiam varias sensações e emoções.  
- Estás pensativa, Bella. – Observou Rose.  
- A música dá para isto. – Ela gargalhou – Estou um pouco nervosa com o que poderemos vir a encontrar em Forks.  
- Temos de ter bastante cuidado, nunca percebi o porquê. Mas parece que as pessoas como nós, meio humanos meio vampiros, não são muito bem vistas naquele lugar.  
- Não percebo porquê! Somos iguais a eles, ansiamos por sangue, temos uma velocidade extraordinária, poderes… tudo! – Refilou a loira.  
- Mas pelo que eu percebi, eles tratam-se por puros. – Disse  
– Exactamente. – Concordou Alice.  
- Eu dou-lhes os puros! – Refilou novamente. Gargalhámos.

Chegámos ao nosso destino no meio da tarde do dia seguinte. Tinhamos de ficar o mais perto do bosque, pois era no meio que eles tinham o seu esconderijo, saindo só há noite para caçar.  
Saímos do carro. Aquele lugar era estranho, as pessoas andavam na rua estranhas, com medo e desconfiadas, em todas as lojas tinham cartazes à procura de desaparecidos, aquilo parecia uma aldeia do terror, onde os humanos só estavam seguros quando o sol ainda estava alto. Os vampiros não podiam sair com a luz do sol, caçando e espalhando o medo só à noite. Nós, meio humanos meio vampiros, não tínhamos esse problema, o que fazia com que pudéssemos misturar-nos com os humanos durante o dia.  
- Temos de perguntar a alguém sobre uma pousada. – Disse  
- Desculpe… - Disse Rosalie enquanto se encaminhava até a uma senhora que deveria ter sessenta anos. A senhora observou Rose, o pânico passou nos seus olhos, começando a correr com uma dificuldade causada pela idade. – Nós não queremos fazer-lhe mal, só queríamos uma informação. – Mas a senhora entrou numa loja fechando a porta a cadeado e mudando o cartão para "fechado".  
- Boa, e agora? – Perguntei  
- Não sei, não consigo ver nada. – Disse Alice  
- Desculpem, ouvi a dizerem que precisavam de uma informação. – Olhámos as três para o sítio de onde vinha aquela voz feminina, demos de caras com uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta anos, com uma criança loira ao colo.  
- Sim, somos visitantes. – Respondeu Alice.  
- As pessoas aqui são muito desconfiadas, ainda por cima quando vêm pessoas novas nas redondezas, com uma beleza sem explicação. Esta aldeia é caracterizada por nós habitantes como a terra do medo, do pecado, do pesadelo. A senhora que vocês viram é a Elizabeth Masen, perdeu a sua família para os demónios, o seu marido e o seu único filho, pertencem a eles. Cuidado meninas, não devem estar na rua depois das dez badaladas do sino da igreja, é a altura deles… deles… levam tudo o que vêm à frente. – Dizia parecendo uma louca, mas tanto eu como Alice e Rosalie sabíamos que o que ela dizia era de uma verdade tremenda.  
- Obrigada pelo conselho, iremos segui-lo. Agora diga-me, à alguma pousada ao pé do bosque? – Perguntou Rose, a mulher ficou chocada com o que ela tinha perguntado.  
- Mas isso é perto deles! Vocês estaram em perigo! – Disse, a criança ao seu colo começou a chorar de impaciência – Está na hora de comer, Martha, vamos já para casa. Não existe nenhuma pousada, mas existe uma cabana, uma cabana abandonada, tenham muito cuidado. Escondam-se quando ouvirem as badaladas, não acendam luzes e façam o menos barulho que conseguirem, senão… veram as trevas para o resto da vossa vida. – Dizendo isto, começa a correr pela rua.  
- Meu Deus, isto é de loucos, estou toda arrepiada. – Disse Alice.  
- Deve ser horrível durante a noite, toda a gente deve ter perdido famílias para eles. – Disse Rosalie olhando para a porta que a velhota, Elisabeth Masen, tinha entrado, na sua porta tinha um cartaz com duas fotografias, uma de um homem com idade mais ou menos de quarenta anos e a outra de um rapaz com aproximadamente dezoito. – Aquele deve ser o filho dela. – Disse apontando.  
- O outro o marido. Esta mulher deve sofrer horrores. – Disse  
- É melhor irmos andando, ainda temos de procurar o sitio onde essa medalha foi feita e depois procurar a cabana, antes das baladas.  
Entrámos novamente no carro, Rose acelerou pelas ruas daquela aldeia procurando uma ourivesaria, até que achámos uma mesmo antes da saída de Forks. Estacionamos o carro e saímos. Caminhando até à porta da loja que como todas as outras estava fechada e tinha um cartaz cá fora com fotos de quatro raparigas loiras, com aproximadamente a nossa idade. Rosalie tocou à campainha.  
- Será que eles transformam estas pessoas todas? Ou fazem delas simplesmente comida? – Perguntou Alice ainda observando o cartaz, eu e Rose encolhemos os ombros. No momento seguinte abriram a porta.  
- Em que posso ajudá-las? – Perguntou um homem de meia-idade, super mal arranjado, como se a vida lhe tivesse tirado tudo e ele só esperava que a morte o envolve-se.  
- Boa tarde, venho pedir-lhe ajuda. Desde pequena tenho este fio comigo… – Disse mostrando a medalha – Eu sempre vivi numa instituição por isso não sei quem mo deu. Queria saber se a medalha foi fabricada aqui e quem a encomendou. – Disse-lhe.  
- Lembro-me perfeitamente desse cliente, um homem com uma boa postura e aparência, entrem, vou buscar a ficha do cliente. – Disse encaminhando-se para uma porta ao fundo da loja. Olhei para elas e entrámos. Rose fechou a porta quando entrou. A loja estava cheia de pó, e os artigos eram já antiguidades, uma loja abandonada que agora só servia como residência. O homem apareceu novamente com um grande dossier, que pousou no balcão, caminhámos as três até ele, observando-o enquanto procurava os dados nas folhas já amarelas.  
- Aqui está, medalha de ouro com "Juntos em Forks eternamente" gravado. Foi pedido pelo Douctor Carlisle Cullen.  
- Carlisle Cullen… - Repeti, o nome do que seria o meu pai – não tem nenhum numero de telefone ou morada?  
- Não. – Disse consultando a folha – Esses lugares não estão preenchidos.  
- Então como avisavam o cliente? – Perguntou Rosalie  
- O Doctor Cullen era um medico muito conhecido e passava aqui muitas vezes. Espere tenho ali algo que a poderá ajudar. – Disse indo novamente para a salinha ao fundo. Entreolhamo-nos confusas. Ele voltou com um jornal velho, pondo-o em cima do balcão.  
- É este o homem que procuram. – Disse apontando para uma foto, inclinei-me para observar melhor. Ele tinha a aparência de um homem de trinta anos, o seu cabelo era de um loiro forte, com os seus olhos bastante pretos, que apresentavam estar cheio de sede, perguntei a mim própria se ele deveria ter atacado alguém depois de terem tirado aquela foto. Mas ele parecia sem duvida uma estrela de cinema.  
- Obrigada pela ajuda, foi muito útil. – Disse-lhe  
- De nada.  
Saímos da loja, encaminhando-nos de novo para o carro.  
- Repararam na notícia? – Perguntou Alice  
- Não – Respondemos as duas  
- Foi quando os Masen desapareceram, parece que são grandes amigos do pai de Bella. Nessa noite desapareceram mais de dez pessoas e outras vinte foram encontradas sem uma única gosta de sangue no corpo. – Explicou.  
- Que horror. Mas afinal vamos lidar com o quê? – Olhámos umas para as outras mas ninguém achou uma resposta para a pergunta de Rosalie.

Chegámos em meia hora a uma pequena cabana, a cabana que a mulher com a criança nos tinha indicado, ao pé do bosque. Saímos do carro e carregámos as malas para dentro. Rosalie foi até à vila estacionar o carro para não dar nas vistas. A cabana era pequena só com duas divisões. Tirámos comida de dentro de uma das malas e fazendo umas sandes, comemos. Já era tarde para sair para caçar. Era uma das virtudes de ser meio vampira meio humana, podíamos comer comida de humanos, apesar de não nos satisfazer tanto como o sangue, mas dava para desenrascar até de manha.  
Pouco tempo depois de acabarmos de comer e de ajeitar-mos a cama, o sino da igreja começou a tocar, dando as dez badaladas. O terror iria começar. Apagámos todas as velas, sentamo-nos na cama que lá havia de mãos dadas, esperando.

Pouco a pouco começamos a ouvir passos, gritos e risos, tudo passava pela nossa cabana mas parecia que ninguém sentia o nosso cheiro, a nossa presença.  
- Edward, o que fazes ai? – Ouvimos pela primeira vez a voz de um homem.  
- Está aqui alguém! – Disse mesmo junto há nossa porta.  
- É impossível, ninguém se aventura a vir para esta cabana há muito tempo. – Disse outra voz masculina.  
- Mas parece que hoje alguém veio. Eu sinto o cheiro, é diferente do que eu estou habituado, mas são humanos e estão lá dentro. – Disse a voz do rapaz com clareza. Rose apertou-me mais a mão.  
- Calma – Sussurrei-lhe  
- Sim, eu também sinto o cheiro. – Disse o primeiro, no momento em que a porta fez um estrondo e abriu-se, alguém tinha dado uma pancada nela.  
Vimos três vultos, era a única coisa que a luz da lua nos deixava ver. Mas depois eles ao aproximarem-se do nosso ângulo de visão, vimos três homens, mostrando os seus dentes afiados, e os seus olhos vermelhos. Reconheci logo um dos homens e o rapaz, os Masen.  
- Ena… Hoje temos aqui um bom petisco. – Disse o rapaz.  
Levantamo-nos as três de repente, pondo-nos em posição de ataque e fazendo os nossos dentes crescerem.  
- Mas… – Disse o Sr. Masen  
- São meio humanas meio vampiras! Sempre quis dar cabo aberração assim! – Disse o rapaz  
- Vêm então! Corto-te já esse cabelo à dentada. – Disse Rosalie rosnando!  
- Rose calma. – Pediu Alice, mas Rose começou novamente a rosnar.  
- Epáh, ela é má. – Disse o rapaz gargalhando, fazendo com que o pai se ri-se também.  
- Calma, rapaz! – Disse o outro que até ali tinha estado calado, e a minha atenção virou-se para ele, era loiro e os seus olhos vermelhos como os dos outros, parecia mais calmo do que os outros. Ele era… o homem da foto, Carlisle Cullen. Naquela altura a lua incidiu-se na minha medalha, ele observou-me. Com medo, mas sem conseguir controlar dei um passo à frente.  
- Pai? – Estava chocado a observar o colar que pendia no meu peito.

* * *

**Olaaaa! Novo capitulo aqui! Espero que gostem!  
Deixem review's! A vossa opiniao a cada capitulo é importante! E fazem a autora feliz!**

**_Respostas às review's:  
_Sol Swan Cullen - **Nao! Bella tem olhos castanhos, porque nao sabia o que era, comia so comida de humanos, mas com o passar do tempo a ansiedade por sangue vai crescer e vai ficar com os olhos dourados, por causa da alimentaçao, e com sede tera eles pretos. Os vampiros mesmo teem os olhos vermelhos, e com sede ficam pretos tambem, quis ser um pouco diferente nesta fic :D

**Danda jabur - **O vampirao do edward gostosao acabou de aparecer :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo IV  
****Salva?**

O homem loiro observava-me com os seus olhos vermelhos que nem sangue. Aproximou-se e quando eu dei dois passos atrás assustada ele parou, sorrindo.

- Não te vou fazer nada. – Disse calmo – Posso só ver... – Dizia apontando para o meu fio, eu acenei com a cabeça e aproximei-me, deixando que ele pegasse na pequena medalha que pendia no meu peito. Rosalie e Alice observavam-nos calmas mas mesmo assim em posição de ataque. Os que estavam do outro lado, encontravam-se supresos, principalmente o rapaz de cabelo da cor do bronze. – Miley. Que saudades que eu tenho dela. – Disse para si proprio, ninguem abriu a boca, nem mesmo eu. Observou-me pela primeira vez o meu rosto. – És parecida à tua mãe, Miley, a minha vida.

- Carlisle, o que se passa? Temos de acabar com ela. – Disse o rapaz.

- Cala-te seu estupido, estás a estragar o momento. – Gritou Rosalie atrás de mim, ele rosnou-lhe.

- Edward, nestas três raparigas ninguem vai tocar. – Disse o loiro – Esta é a minha filha.

- Han?! – Deixou escapar – Essa coisa é a tua filha? Que repugnancia!

- Olha lá seu verme que ideia é a tua? Tens algum problema? – Gritei eu e Rosalie ao mesmo tempo, já começava tambem a ficar sem paciencia para as cenas dele.

- Sim. – Disse dando um passo em frente, pondo-se ao lado do meu pai. – Vocês nasceram. Vocês existem. Esse é o meu unico problema. – Fez um sorriso malefico, Rose não foi de modos e cuspiu-lhe bem na cara. Ele rosnou e saltou em cima dela, o meu pai correu logo em defesa de Rose e tirou o vampiro estupido de cima dela, Alice e eu ajudamos ela a levantar-se. O Sr. Masen tentava acalmar o filho, reparei que Rose estava a sangrar do braço e Carlisle correu ao seu encalço para a poder ajudar com um curativo, antes que ela perde-se sangue demais e a deixa-se vulneravel. Eu aproximei-me do rapaz de olhos profundos.

- Meu otario. – Dei-lhe uma chapada que o fez virar a cara para o lado – Voltas a magoar uma delas e dou eu mesmo cabo de ti. Seu verme!

- Cala-te sua coisa feia! – Gritou-me antes de sair da cabana com Mr. Masen atrás dele. Aproximei-me das minhas amigas e de Carlisle.

- Deixa-o, ele tem um pessimo feitio, mas ele irá habituar-se à vossa presença... espero eu. – Estas duas ultimas palavras sairam como se ele pedi-se mesmo que fosse isso que acontecesse. – Edward é um rapaz excelente, irás gostar dele.

- É uma vergonha para vampiros aquilo existir! – Disse.

- Olha que não é bem assim Bella. – Disse Alice rindo-se, ergui a sombracelha – Nada, nada. A minha boca é um tumulo.

O homem olhava para Alice sem perceber o que ela tinha dito.

- Ela prevê o futuro. – Disse Rose sorrindo.

- Tenho muito que aprender com vocês. – Olhou para mim – Voltarei a procurar-te amanhã à noite. Terei agora de ir atrás de Edward.

Dito isto, saiu a correr na sua velocidade vampirica, que era bem mais rapida da dos meio vampiros. Rose suspirou, olhamos para ela.

- Viram-me aquela coisa impurtinente? Se todos os vampiros forem assim, espero nunca os ver.

Alice gargalhou, que tipo de visão tinha chegado à sua mente para ela estar a achar tudo aquilo engraçado?

- Estou com sede. – Disse Alice deitada ao nosso lado, também sentia um pouco de sede. Tinhamos feito uma grande viagem e ainda não tinhamos caçado nada.

- O sol está a nascer, achas que os outros ainda andam à solta na cidade? – Perguntou Rose

- Não sei, mas podiamos ir dar uma volta para ver algo, não? Ainda morremos aqui as duas por causa de vampiros de meia tigela. – Disse

Rose levantou-se e dirigiu-se a uma das malas que tinhamos trazido, começado a escolher uma roupa confortavel para ir caçar, eu e Alice levantamo-nos tambem e escolhemos uma t-shirt simples e umas calças de ganga. Calçamos uns tenis e guarda-mos a roupa que tinhamos usado no final da mala. Esconde-mos aquilo e saimos da cabana, escutando tudo à nossa volta e observando tudo, a ver se estavamos em segurança naquele local.

- Parece que o local está livre. – Disse olhando para Alice, esta fechou os olhos e passado uns minutos abriu-os novamente sorrindo.

- Sim, está. Vamos é por ali. – Disse apontando para o lado oeste do bosque e começando a correr, eu e Rosalie apressamos a correr para a acompanhar.

Corremos durante meia hora até chegarmos a uma clareira onde veados estavam a pastar. Olhámos umas para as outras e com acenos de cabeça, dividimo-nos. Pois, poderia ser perigoso se nos entregassemos aos nossos instintos de predadoras umas aos pé das outras, pois se duas escolhessem a mesma presa, isso poderia originar uma luta entre nós. Afastei-me um pouco mais para oeste, quando vi que nenhuma delas estava ali por perto, deixei com que os instintos apoderassem de mim. Apurei o meu sentido de escuta e de cheiro, e em pouco tempo escolhi o meu alvo, um veado ainda jovem que estava a comer umas ervas um pouco mais à frente. Agachei-me e esperei o melhor momento para atacar.

Começei a correr em direcção da minha presa, que deu por mim e começou a fugir, mas mesmo assim eu era muito mais rapida que ele e num minuto saltei sobre ela, perfurando logo o seu pescoço com os meus dentes afiados. O pobre animal tentou lutar, mas em vão. Sugei o seu sangue até à ultima gota, já saciada deixei cair a sua carcaça no chão e levantei-me.

Começei a ouvir o barulho de alguem a bater palmas mesmo atrás de mim, voltei-me assustado e vi três rapazes, conhecendo o primeiro, que batia palmas.

- Para além de seres um verme ainda és o quê... vegetariana? – Perguntou Edward com a sua voz de superior, os outros dois rapazes riram-se.

- Melhor ser vegetariana, como dizes, do quê uma assassina como tu! Não tens mais nada do que fazer? Do que me seguir? – Tentei manter-me calma, mas eu termia que nem varas verdes, estava ali sozinha com eles, e vampiros não queriam que existisse meios vampiros no seu mundo. Viam aquilo como um insulto, por isso é que familias como nós viviam escondidas.

- Achas que eu sigo algo como tu? Simplesmente, este é o meu territorio. – Aproximou-se de mim, ficando a poucos centimetros – Eu estava a caçar, como todas as noites, e agora estava a ir para casa, mas vi algo a caçar um... animal. Tens de experimentar um humano, não vais querer mais nada... e assim, pode ser que eu te poupe.

- Achas mesmo que eu vou me importar se gostas do que eu caço ou não? Eu não sou uma assassina.

- És! Secalhar os humanos da proteccão aos animais não iriam gostar de saber o que andas a fazer nos bosques com pequenos veados inocentes. Além disso és a assassina da tua mãe, ela morreu para dar á luz um monstro como tu! – Ele tinha-me tocado no ponto mais sensivel, no ponto que eu pensava que ele não iria tocar, senti as lagrimas a queimarem nos meus olhos.

- Secalhar a tua mãe também não ia gostar de saber o que andas a fazer com humanas como ela!

Ele agarrou-me o pescoço com as suas mãos, eu fiquei em perigo iminente, simplesmente eu sabia que não podia ter dito aquilo, eu sabia que era morte certa ao dizer aquilo. Simplesmente, não queria que ele dissesse que eu tinha sido a morte da minha mãe, enquanto ele tambem podia ser o assassino da sua. Nos seus olhos vermelhos o odio estava presente.

- Nunca mais digas isso, senão, não verás mais a luz do sol na tua vida, não verás mais nada.

- Edward, acalma-te. Se lhe fazes mal tens de te haver com carlisle. – Disse um dos rapazes que estava com ele, não lhes conseguia ver a cara pois estavam escondidos nas sombras.

- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Alice.

- Larga a Bella seu idiota. – Disse Rosalie investindo para cima de Edward, tirando as suas mãos do meus pescoço, fazendo-me cair no chão. Alice ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e Rosalie à minha frente em posição de defesa.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Alice

- Sim. – Disse, sem conseguir tirar os meus olhos da cara de Edward. Ele olhou para mim durante uns segundos e depois caminhou para as sombras.

- Emmett, Jasper, vamos embora. O ar aqui já está poluido o suficiente. – Disse desaparecendo com os outros dois rapazes atrás.

- Que rapaz mais atrasado, como é que ele pode ser o guarda oficial do rei? – Disse Rosalie ajoelhando-se ao meu lado e observando o meu pescoço.

- Oficial do rei? – Perguntei.

- Sim. Ele é que fica a tratar de seres como nós as três quando pisamos as suas terras. – Disse Alice a morder o lábio.

- Eu não devia ter-vos trazido para aqui. Vocês estão em perigo.

- Não, enquanto Edward ter respeito pelo teu pai. – Disse Alice – Carlisle é que salvo o rapaz de não ter sido só comida. Vamos até à cidade, comprar mantimentos, não vamos conseguir vir caçar muitas vezes, já que eles andam de olho em nós. – Conclui levantando-se do chão e ajudando-me a levantar. Percorremos o caminho em silencio para a cidade, que ainda se encontrava deserta por ainda ser tão cedo. As pessoas ainda estavam com medo de sair à rua.

Ainda sentia os dedos de Edward a agarrarem a minha garganta.

- Quantas pessoas teram desaparecido hoje? – Perguntou Rosalie com um ar triste olhando à sua volta e vendo varias coisas destruidas. Portas de casa, peluches rasgados, bancas de jornais destruidas, janelas de lojas partidas.

- Hillen! Hillen!! – Gritava uma senhora ao fundo da rua, o desespero era notavel na voz daquela mullher. – Viram a Hillen? Uma menina de dez anos? Loirinha de olhos verdes? – Perguntou-nos mostrando uma foto da pequena rapariga.

- Não minha senhora. – Disse Rosalie, a mulher começou a chorar furiosamente.

- A minha menina desapareceu, aqueles monstros devem ter levado ela, roubaram a minha bébé.

- Tenha calma, ela secalhar está escondida num lugar qualquer. – Disse Alice tentando acalmar a mulher.

- Eu venho já! – Disse Rosalie começando a correr de novo para o bosque.

- Rose! Rose, onde vais!? – Chamei-a, mas ela não olhou, continuando a correr.

- Bella, vai com ela, antes que ela faça uma asneira, eu fico aqui com a senhora.

Acenei com a cabeça e apressei-me para apanhar a maluca de Rosalie. Mas o que é que ela tinha na cabeça?

- Rose! – Disse correndo atrás dela. Ela parou e num instante alcançei-a – Onde vais?

- Odeio-os! Odeio-os tanto Bella! Ela é uma criança! Como é que eles podem atacar uma criança?! Como!? – Disse começando a chorar dos nervos, abraçei-a.

- Tem calma, Rose. Secalhar ela está só escondida em algum lugar.

- Achas mesmo Bella? Eles sentem os cheiros dos humanos muito melhor que nós, a quilomentros, uma criança não consegue fazer longas distancias. – Disse soluçando – Pensa que um dia pode ser um filho nosso nestas situações. Como é que eu vou puder pôr alguem no mundo, com medo que ele desapareça?

- Rose, calma. Vamos voltar para ao pé de Alice.

- Não! Eu vou matar aqueles desgraçados, de certeza que foram eles, eles tambem te atacaram sabendo que és filha de um deles, sendo filha de um mestre deles. – Disse recomeçando a correr, eu corri atrás dela. Infiltramo-nos por entre as arvores, até a escuridão nos absorver. Aquilo parecia tirado de um filme de terror. E por mais que eu tentasse convencer Rosalie a voltar para trás, ela nunca iria voltar.

- Bella? – Ouvi a voz do homem que agora me era familiar. Carlisle. Voltei-me para trás. Nos seus braços vinha uma pequena criança.

- Hillen! – Gritou Rosalie, correndo para o homem loiro e tirando a pequena criança dos seus braços. – Como é que pode!? Pensava que era simpatico. Ela é apenas uma criança. – Carlisle olhava para ela supreendido.

- Calma Rose. – Disse aproximando-me dela.

- Não, eu pensava que ele era diferente do outro.

- Já a falar de mim a uma hora destas? – Disse uma voz atras de nós.

Rosalie olhou-o com odio, ainda com a criança nos seus olhos. Atras de Edward estavam novamente os dois rapazes que agora conseguia ver as suas caras. Um deles era loiro tambem com os olhos vermelhos, o seu corpo era bem constituido, mas não tinha tantos musculos como o rapaz ao seu lado, que era moreno, e que por momentos não conseguia desviar os olhos de Rosalie.

- Foste tu que fizes-te isto? A miuda ainda tem dez anos! – Perguntou enfurecida.

- Não, mas até que tiveram uma excelente ideia. – Disse edward com um sorriso malefico.

- Eu estava a tratar das suas feridas, e suguei-lhe o veneno, ela daqui a uma hora está acordada, mas precisa urgentemente ir para o hospital, eu vinha entregar a rapariga a Bella. Ela ainda vai continuar a ser humana. Encontrei-a abocado ao pé do nosso esconderijo. – Explicou Carlisle.

- Aro não irá gostar disso. – Disse o loiro olhando para Carlisle.

- Não podia deixar uma criança morrer, e ele não saberá se nenhum de vocês, contar. – Disse Carlisle olhando-os com atenção, para os três.

- Esteja descansado, Cullen. Jasper não irá dizer nada. Não é? – Disse o grandalhão.

- Claro que não. – Disse Jasper fitando o chão.

- Acho que mereço um pedido de desculpas. – Disse edward sorrindo.

- Nem morta. – Disse , cuspindo as palavras.

- Muito menos eu. – Disse Rosalie.

- Só não acabo com vocês as duas, porquê tenho muito respeito a Carlisle, mas ele não estará presente sempre para vos salvar. – Disse saindo a correr, com os outros novamente atrás dele.

- Estrupor! – Disse Rosalie, depois olhou para a criança que ainda dormia no seu colo – Vou levá-la à sua mãe. Fica aqui Bella.

- Não eu vou. – Disse olhando para Carlisle. Queria estar com o meu pai, mas sabia que ele não poderia ficar muito tempo desaparecido. Edward, Jasper e o outro, só não diziam nada porque eram amigos de longa data de Carlisle, mas se os outros vampiros noutassem a sua falta, iria ser complicado para o seu lado.

- Logo, irei até à clareira, onde voces caçaram hoje de manhã, se puderes aparece lá. – Disse passando com os seus dedos no meu rosto – Não tenhas medo, que ninguem passa por esses caminhos, só eu, Edward, Jasper, Emmett e Mr. Masen. – Disse sorrindo.

- Emmett... – Ouvi Rosalie a repetir aquele nome baixinho, sem dar conta que tanto eu como o homem a minha frente a observamos.

- Agora têm de ir, a criança precisa de bastantes cuidados. Saiu agora dos caminhos da morte.

- Obrigada, Pai. – Disse saindo a correr dali com Rosalie.

*******

- Hillen! Hillen! – Correu a mulher ao ver Rosalie atravessar a rua com a sua filha ao colo – Como está ela!? Meu Deus, minha querida. – Pegou na criança quando Rosalie a deu para o colo.

- Ela foi atacada, mas nada de grave, ainda está bem e humana, precisa é de um medico urgente para as feridas.

- Sim, sim, vou leva-la já para o hospital. Obrigada! Obrigada por tudo, Deus vos abençoe. – Disse correndo pela rua, com a criança agora ao seu colo.

- Meu Deus, o que se passou? – Perguntou Alice.

- Carlisle é que a encontrou, ela foi mordida, mas ele tirou-lhe o veneno do sangue, para que ela sobrevivesse. – Disse

- O teu pai é um santo! – Disse Alice sorrindo – Viram Jasper? Como é ele?

Rosalie e eu trocámos uns olhares.

- Eu viu-o na minha visão. – Apressou-se a dizer – Queria saber...

- Loiro, olhos vermelhos e tão mesquinho como o outro de cabelo bronze. – Disse Rosalie, ignorando o verdadeiro facto para que Alice queria saber uma coisa daquelas.

- Tal como eu pensava. – Disse Alice com um grande sorriso. Fiquei a vê-la com os seus olhos super brilhantes, estava-me a escapar alguma coisa?

*******

A lua já dançava no céu sem estrelas, Alice e Rosalie estavam a dormir, e eu queria mesmo encontrar-me com o meu pai, e aquele momento era o melhor, pelo simples facto de ninguem dar pela sua falta, por ele estar, propriamente a caçar.

Vesti um casaco e sai da cabana em silencio para não as acordar, e corri para oeste, para a pequena clareira, onde ele tinha dito que me iria encontrar.

Em pouco tempo cheguei lá, mas ele ainda não se encontrava ali, por isso decidi-me sentar junto a uma arvore à sua espera.

O vento soprava violentamente, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse destinguir nenhum tipo de som, e fazendo com que tremesse de frio, por isso aconcheguei mais o casaco sobre o meu corpo e encolhi-me, para que o calor do meu corpo ficasse concentrado.

Ouvi uns barulhos e levantei-me alerta, caminhando um pouco mais para o meio da orla, um percurso estupido da minha parte, que deveria ter ficado junto à arvore, sem fazer qualquer tipo de barulho.

Eram cinco e começavam a aproximar-se de mim, formando um pequeno circulo à minha volta, sem dar espaço para eu sair dali. Os seus olhos vermelhos demonstravam o quanto eles tinham sede, e simplesmente eu era a comida que tinha vindo ao seu encontro.

- Ela tem um cheiro diferente dos outros. – Disse uma rapariga pequena, que não consegui ver a sua cara, por causa do carapuço que prendia sobre a sua cabeça.

- Jane, ela não é bem humana. – Disse outro rapaz ao seu lado.

Eu tremia por todos os lados, os meus caninos cresceram, numa especie de defesa e o meu corpo tambem se pôs numa posição de defesa.

- HUMANA e VAMPIRA?! – Gritou a rapariga. – O que uma coisa nojenta destas faz no nosso territorio?!

- Eu... eu... – Tentava falar

- Cala-te. – Disse a rapariga dando-me uma valente chapada que me fez cair no chão. Dois dos outros pegaram em cada um dos meus braços e juntaram-me à parede. Eu não consegui-a mexer-me pela enorme força com que me prendiam. – Vais morrer! Tu não devias existir, és uma vergonha para o nosso nome, tu e todos os outros iguais a ti. – Disse fazendo com que os seus dentes crescessem, sabia que seria o meu fim, tinha sido estupida em me aventurar daquela maneira para o meio do bosque, sozinha.

- Larga-a Jane! – Disse uma voz atras de todos os outros vampiros. Observaram-no e ajoelharam-se, menos Jane e os outros dois que me agarravam.

- Edward, meu querido.

- Já disse para a deixares, Jane. Diz aos teus guardas para a largarem! Senão eu mesmo arranco as suas mãos. – Olhei para os guardas que me agarravam os braços, o pânico estava estampado nos seus olhos, parece que eles saberiam que Edward teria mesmo coragem de fazer o que tinha dito.

- Temos de acabar com animais destes, ordens de Aro. – Disse ela em sua defesa.

- Eu sei, porquê é que achas que eu ando sempre a segui-la?! Ela terá de ser tratada de outra forma. – Será que eu vi ele a piscar o olho na minha direcção? Ele iria trair Carlisle ao atacar a sua propria filha?!

- Largem-na. – Disse Jane para os dois homens, estes largaram os meus pulsos e eu juntei-me à arvore o mais depressa possivel.

- Agora diz a eles para se afastarem dela. – Disse Edward sem tirar um segundo os olhos dos de Jane. Ela observou-o com curiosidade mas mesmo assim fez o que ele lhe tinha feito, os dois vampiros foram para o lado daqueles dois que se ajoelharam quando viram Edward, um movimento que eu tambem nao tinha percebido, ele não era só oficial do rei?

- É toda tua, Edward. Quero ver tu acabares com ela. – A lingua percorreu os labios de Jane, percebi aquele movimento. Ela beberia o meu sangue a seguir de Edward me morder e de acabar comigo.

- Bella, CORRE! – Gritou-me, ao ver-me ainda especada a olhar para eles – CORRE!!!!!

Vi Jane a rosnar e a investir-se para cima de mim, quando começei a correr numa direcção qualquer, Edward saltou para cima de Jane fazendo-a correr e os outros saltaram para cima de Edward. Olhei uma vez para trás, e fiquei parada sem saber se corria ou iria ajudar Edward, porque é que eu estava com tanto medo que ele fosse magoado!?

- FOGE SUA CRIATURA PARVA! – Gritou Edward enquanto lutava com os outros, vi Jasper e Emmett a virem agora na direccção da guerra entre vampiros para ajudarem o seu amigo. E eu corri como se não houvesse amanhã, queria estar bem longe dali, corri sem ver que ia na direcção contraria da cabana onde estariam as minhas amigas.

* * *

**Demorou um pouco, mas aqui está o novo capitulo.  
Espero que estejam a gostar desta Fic, que é um pouco diferente de todas as que já escrevi ou tou a escrever :P**

**Para entenderem melhor a cena dos VAMPIROS e MEIOS VAMPIROS, é tipo, como no Harry Potter, os feitiçeiros de origem Muggle (Sangue de Lama) e os Feitiçeiros, é o melhor exemplo. Acho que assim já dá para entenderem o factor mais importante da historia ;)**

**SE ALGUEM QUISER TRADUZIR, ALGUMA DAS MINHAS FIC'S, É SÓ DIZER! **

**_Respostas às review's:_**

**Cacau 1005 - **Aqui está um novo capitulo! :D

**Angelica B. Malfoy - **Novo capitulo :P

**Nicolette Masen - **Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que gostes deste capitulo :)

**Thassila Vieira - **Sim, edward nao gosto dos meio vampiros meio humanos, como todos os outros vampiros.

**Claudia Meminger - **Eu gosto sempre de por a Rosalie um pouco diferente dos livros, mas ela neste capitulo com Edward está meio Breaking Dawn (as falas entre Jake e ela). A comparaçao mais facil de entender para te explicar a coisa dos meios vampiros é tipo o Harry Potter existe o feitiçeiro puro e os feitiçeiros de origem muggle (sangue de lama, como Malfoy diz muitas vezes) É mais facil entender assim Vampiros são como os feitiçeiros puros e os meio vampiros meio humanos sao como os sangue de lama :) Acho que consegues entender assim mais ou menos.

**Danda Jabur - **Sim, é pai da Bella :P É eu tambem fiquei com pena dela, ao estar a escrever aquela parte, mas eu queria dar um aspecto diferente, do que eu já alguma vez escrevi, e dar-lhe um pouco daqueles filmes de vampiros que as pessoas mal o sol se poe, trancam-se em casa e depois de manha procuram pelos familiares desaparecidos. :D Espero que gostes deste capitulo :)

**Bia Cullen-Crazy - **Novo capituloooo! :D

**Sra. Cullen - **Sim, é mau. Mas Bella irá sempre conseguir a volta, ou não. :P espero que gostes do capitulo

**Dani Cullen.94 - **:D Novo capitulo, espero que gostes.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Sim, o Carlisle bebe sangue humano. Eles podem sair durante o dia, mas usam a noite para caçarem e o dia para andarem a deambular pelo bosque. Sim, foi desse filme que eu tirei a ideia do colar. É um dos meus filmes favoritos, anastasia :D

**Veronica - **Novo capitulo :)

**Renata - **Sim, o coraçao deles para, mas o sangue continua a correr (pelo menos na minha fic xD), isso e mais algumas coisas que vão aparecer ao longo da historia. Espero que gostes deste novo capitulo*

**Catarina Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá pessoal, só uma nota, lá mais para baixo tem uns link's com umas roupas para os curiosos, eu tive de separar as letras pq não dá para por link's. -.-  
Quando vocês forem porem na cena de busca apaguem os espaços para que fique o link como deve ser. Peço pelas fotos estarem pouco pequenas, mas o site onde eu tava a tirar estava em baixo e tinha tirar as minusculas :X**

**Aviso que tambem neste capitulo vão encontrar algumas asneiras, mas é para a cena ficar mais forte =P**

**  
Boa leitura. ****:)**

* * *

**Capitulo  
Fuga**

**PoV Edward**

- Edward, o que te faz ser um louco e estares a defender aquela semi vampira? – Perguntava Jane com os seus olhos vermelhos bastante brilhantes. Ela era das vampiras que mais repugnava a raça de Bella e das amigas.

- Eu não estou a defender ninguém. – Disse continuando aos circulos com Jane, esperando que ela me atacasse.

- Treze! – Gritou Emmett atrás de mim.

- Quinze! – Disse Jasper. Emmett rosnou.

Meu Lestat, que mal fiz eu para estarmos numa pequena guerra e Jasper e Emmett estarem a contar os vampiros que já mataram? Jane rosnou alto e eu no momento a seguir estava deitado no chão a contorcer-me todo. Fodasse! Não pensei que ela fosse assim tão rapida! Nem consegui ler-lhe a mente.

- Ah! – Gritava, mais parecendo um gay!

- Jane, pará! – Gritou Sol. Sim, ela tinha de ser sempre a minha salvação, não é? A vampira com quem eu costumava dar umas voltinhas e bem jeitosa. Mas porquê que eu estava a pensar nisso agora enquanto era torturado. Fodasse, Jane. Um dia ainda te hei-de de fuder a vida.

- Sol! – Disse Jane, parando de me fazer sofrer, que nem um gay na sua primeira vez. Hei, não sei bem como é, ok? É só uma expressão, sou bem macho!

- Sim, sou eu. – Disse Sol indiferente, limando as suas unhas, mas quem é que vinha para uma guerra a limar as unhas? Alias, ainda por cima uma companheira de Edward Masen! -.-' Tenho de arranjar uma mulher menos Barbie.

Levantei-me e Emmett e Jasper puseram-se ao meu lado. Chegaram mais amiguinhos de Jane. Lestat eu juro que não te roubei nenhum pote de sangue, porquê é que me estás a fazer isso?

- Sabes que o teu amorzinho anda atras de uma semi vampira? – Disse Jane com o seu sorriso malicioso.

Fodasse Jane por essa devia-te partir em duas! Uiiii, Sol já esmagava a sua lima cheia de raiva. Estava fudido, já que ela pensava que era a unica que me dava a volta a cabeça. Bem.... olhei para as suas curvas, naquela maneira, era.

- EDWARD MASENNNNN!!!!

Estão a ver aqueles animes que ficam todos fudidos da vida? E que explodem? Sol estava assim ou ainda pior, até metia medo.

- Estás lixado, meu. – Disse Emmett ao meu lado entre dentes, olhando para Sol . Até ele tinha medo o.O.

- Querida, não é bem isso que Jane está a dizer. – Tentei dizer, mas quando ela rosnou Edward Masen pôs o rabinho por entre as pernas. Posso parecer covarde, mas se tivessem neste momento ao pé de Sol, fugiam.

A rapariga era uma brasa, nos dois sentidos.

- Jane, leva-o à vontade. Dracula irá gostar de falar com ele. – Disse ela decidida, não ela não podia estar a pôr-me uma sentença de morte. Jasper e Emmett gemeram ao meu lado, gays do caralho, façam alguma coisa. BAH! Tou rodeado de idiotas!

Jane sorriu e fez um sinal aos encarapuçados que pareciam mais do que as mães e levaram-nos.

Eu estava completamente, fudido!

**PoV de Bella**

Corria pela floresta a caminho da cabana, nem me lembrava porque ou qual o motivo por estar ali na floresta. Tinha-me esquecido mesmo. Que sorte o Edward ter aparecido, que sorte dele se ter lembrado de ser simpactico e de me ter salvado.

Cheguei à cabana e Alice saltou em cima de mim.

- Tu és doida? O que se passou?

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Rosalie também preocupada.

- Edward salvou-me.

o.O - Reacção delas, pois quem é que não ficaria assim? Até eu ainda estava um pouco confusa com o facto dele me ter salvo.

- Já não deve seguro estarmos aqui as três. – Disse Rosalie – É melhor procurarmos outro local.

Alice ficou com os olhos turvos e voltou ao seu estado natural, sentando-se na cadeira.

- Carlisle vêm cá logo. Não consegui perceber porquê, mas vêm um pouco alterado.

Mordi o braço.

- Edward ficou a lutar. E se lhe acontece algo?

- Era bem feita. Devia perder os dentinhos.

- Não sejas assim, Rosalie. – Disse Alice

- Desculpa, Bella. Eu sei que ele mexe contigo. Não devia estar a falar disto ao pé dele. Mas ele é tão irritante! – Disse-me a loira de cabeça baixa.

- Eu?! EU!? Não estou interessada em Edward nenhum! – Disse cruzando os braços.

Alice riu-se a bandeiras despregadas.

- Ok, um bocadinho de nada. – Confessei

Rosalie desatou-se a rir.

- Um bocado.

Riram-se de novo.

- Ok, ok! Estou apanhadissima. – Confessei de vez sentindo as minhas bochechas a ficarem vermelhas. Elas riram-se. – Mas o que será que o meu pai tem para me dizer? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa a Edward?

- Edward é forte, e tem _Jasper_ e Emmett ao seu lado. – Disse Alice encolhendo os ombros, olhei para Rosalie, porque é que o nome de Jasper tinha saido numa forma tão carinhosa?

- Alice, está-me a escapar alguma coisa? – Perguntei

- Não. – Disse dando-me um grande sorriso. Eu e Rose continuamos a observar a pulga.

_**Quando a noite caiu...**_

Andava eu de um lado para o outro, que nem uma barata tonta.

- Bella, estás-me a por doente já. – Disse Rosalie pondo as mãos à cabeça.

- Desculpa. – Pedi fazendo uma careta.

- Carlisle chega daqui a uns segundos. – Anunciou Alice. Sentei-me na cadeira impaciente, no momento seguinte ouviu-se um bater na porta de madeira. Alice levantou-se num salto e abriu a porta. Lá estava o meu pai, que mais parecia um actor de cinema com os seus olhos vermelhos vivos.

- Olá meninas. – Disse com o seu grande sorriso, dando um beijo na testa a cada uma. Parecia nervoso.

- Está tudo bem, Carlisle? – Perguntou Rosalie

- Edward foi apanhado pelos guardas de Dracula.

Dracula existia? Não era só lenda? Mantive-me calada em relação a isso, parecia retardada.

- E agora? – O panico apoderava-se de mim, ele tinha sido apanhado por causa de me defender.

- Ele sabe que vocês estão cá e ... disse para vos trazer isto. – Disse esticando uma carta, Alice pegou nela e abriu, eu e Rosalie inclinamo-nos para lermos também.

"_Minhas estimadas visitantes do meu reino, _

_Estão convidadas para um baile que irá correr amanhã no meu pequeno castelo. Espero que apareçam, que se não aparecerem os meus guardas vão na mesma buscá-las._

_Cumprimentos gentis,_

_Dracula"_

- Muito simpatico, não haja duvida. – Disse Rosalie soltando uma gargalhada – Não sei bem se é um convite ou uma ameaça.

- E onde está Edward? – Perguntei ao meu pai, ignorando a afirmação de Rosalie.

- Está preso, com Emmett e Jasper. – Disse abanando a sua cabeça – São tão bons rapazes e fazem disto por terem salvo a minha filha. – Passou a sua mão no meu cabelo ternamente.

- Jasper está preso?

O vampiro olhou para Alice com uma expressão curiosa mas depois acenou com a cabeça afirmamente. Ela suspirou.

- Temos de os tirar dali. Qual é as nossas hipoteses?

- O baile. – Disse Rosalie sorrindo.

- E como vamos vestidas? Não trouxe nada para bailes! – Disse Alice completamente nervosa.

- Vocês ainda têm o vosso carro? – Perguntou o vampiro

- Sim. – Respondi

- Eu e o pessoal vamos à cidade sempre comprar roupa para estes inventos. Dracula prefere que os seus convidados usem roupa de vinil e de couro. Comprem lá qualquer coisa. – Disse Carlisle piscando o olho e depois suspirou – Vou ter de ir embora.

Suspirei.

- Quando vamos poder estar juntos para falarmos como deve ser? – Disse olhando para o chão.

- Um dia, minha filha.

Alice e Rosalie sorriram ternamente.

- Adeus, pai.

- Até amanhã, meninas. Não se atrasem, nem se esqueçam de mascaras.

Dizendo isto saiu na sua velocidade vampirica.

Suspiramos as três e olhámos novamente para a carta.

- Estamos lixadas. – Disse Rosalie.

- Pode ser que não. – Disse Alice expectativa.

- Mas temos de o fazer. – Fomos deitar-nos. Iriamos ter um dia bem longo.

*******

Alice acordou-me na manhã seguinte.

- Anda! Temos muito que fazer hoje. Temos de ir comprar a roupa, as mascaras, ir arranjar o cabelo, etc, etc. – Dizia enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, como se tivesse a fazer uma lista das coisas que tinha para fazer. Eu e Rosalie trocámos olhares cumplices e rimo-nos.

Levantamo-nos e vestimo-nos. O meu estomago começou a roncar.

- E comer qualquer coisa. – Disse Alice olhando para mim.

- Preferia caçar. – Disse Rosalie – Ando completamente sedenta.

- Isso é o pior. Não podemos caçar na terra deles.

- Precisamos de caçar alguma coisa, senão hoje não vamos conseguir estar fortes para o que possa vir, acontecer. – Disse-lhe.

- A Bella tem razão, precisamos de nos alimentar.

- Rosalie, a maneira de os conseguirmos vencer é sangue humano. – Disse Alice mordendo os labios.

Olhamos as três umas para as outras, suspiramos. Isso estava fora de questão.

Saimos da cabana e corremos até ao carro, entrando nele, Alice guiou ate à cidade, parando primeiro numa pasteleiria para comermos.

Quando nos sentimos satisfeitas, pagamos e saimos, percorrendo pela tal loja que Carlisle tinha falado. Encontrando-a numa rua bem escondida. Androm. Entramos, a loja era bem para o estilo gotico, mas mesmo assim ao percorrermos os cabides de roupa fomos encontrando o que precisavamos, vinil, cabedal e couro.

Uma mulher de plataformas e com um vestido preto ate aos pes, com os seus olhos e labios pintados de preto chegou-se ao pé de nós.

- Se precisarem de ajuda é só chamarem.

- Sim, obrigada. – Dissemos as três com um sorriso na cara e ela voltou para trás do balcão onde falava com um rapaz.

Pegamos em varias peças de roupa que nos agradavam e caminhamos para os provadores, o pior foi escolher qual delas levavamos, já que tudo nos ficava perfeito, logicamente. Alice, lá fez a sua batota nas visões e escolheu por nós. Escolhemos as botas e os sapatos e pagamos tudo.

Saimos e Alice virou-se para nós.

- Tive uma ideia, podem ir indo para o cabeleireiro? Vou já lá ter com vocês.

Eu e Rosalie acenamos com a cabeça e caminhamos rua abaixo até a um cabeleireiro que tinhamos visto enquanto procuravamos pela loja.

Quando entramos, todas as mulheres ficaram a observar-nos.

- O que deseja?

- Eu queria pintar as unhas e fazer um penteado qualquer. – Disse Rosalie

- Sente-se ali, a manicura já a vai atender, no entanto pode ver estas revistas a ver se gosta de algum penteado. – Disse dando tres revistas a Rose, a loira aceitou com um enorme sorriso e sentou-se onde a mulher tinha dito. – E a menina?

- Eu queria esticar o meu cabelo e fazer um apanhado, deixando varias madeixas soltas, algumas ate encaraculadas. Não sei se me está a perceber.

- Sim, sim. Sente-se ali, vou já lavar o seu cabelo.

*******

Alice chegou quando eu e Rosalie estavamos quase despaxadas. Falou com a mulher e esta atacou-lhe logo o cabelo, fazendo caracois, e prendo-os com varios ganchos.

Rosalie tinha escolhido um penteado fantastico, onde tinha o cabelo apanhado com varias tranças e outras partes de cabelo liso, tudo entrelaçado uns nos outros, depois a mulher deixou duas madeixas soltas à frente das orelhas e encaraculou-as.

O resultado foi fantastico. Pagamos e saimos novamente, entrando logo para o carro.

- Qual foi a ideia, Alice? – Perguntou Rosalie curiosa.

- Já tenho ali as nossas mascaras e fui ao banco de sangue, comprei varios tipos para nós.

- Isso é errado. – Disse-lhe

- Eu sei Bella – Ela suspirou – Mas hoje vamos precisar da força que o sangue humano nos dá. E não caçamos humanos, eles dão aquele sangue de boa vontade. – Disse fazendo carinha de cachorro abandonado.

- Ok, ok. Mas só hoje. – Disse

- Claro. – Disse ela dando-me um grande sorriso.

Suspirei.

Ela acelerou pela rua, escondendo o carro no meio da floresta. Pegamos nos sacos todos e caminhamos ate à nossa pequena cabana. Tinhamos poucas horas para nos arranjar-mos.

**PoV de Edward**

Fodasse! Fodasse! Fodasse! Pelo menos podiam ter pedido aos empregados para limparem a cela, antes de nos meterem lá dentro?

Aquilo era nojento, só ratos de um lado para o outro, não podiam ser mais limpinhos?

- Boa Edward, tinhas mesmo de a salvá-la?

- Emmett, cala-me essa boca! – Disse.

Jasper começou a manipular as nossas emoções o que me fez revirar os olhos.

O que queria que eu fizesse? Que estivesse a olhar para o espectaculo enquanto Jane atacava, mordia, bebia, esquartejava e queimava Bella? Não! Por algum motivo eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Por mais que não a suporta-se, algo me prendia a ela. Bah, Edward, pareces tão GAY!

- Que se passa, Ed? – Perguntou Jasper por causa da velocidade que as minhas emoções mudavam.

- Estou confuso só isso.

"_Por causa da tua confusão estamos aqui.... grrr. Pelo menos se fosse para salvar aquela loira que me tira do serio."_

- Emmett, posso estar preso mas ainda leio as mentes.

- Ah... desculpa.

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Edward!

SOL! Eu sabia que ela não me ia abandonar.

- Meu amor, minha querida... – Ela revirou os olhos, revirou mesmo? Jazz riu-se.

- Edward, tenho uma coisa para te dizer.

Pensava que ela me ia tirar dali. -.-'

- Hoje há um baile!

- E vais tirar-nos daqui?!

- Não, simplesmente não sei o que vestir. – Disse-me.

o.O

O quê?! Ela veio-me procurar a uma porra de uma cela, toda preocupada por não ter o que vestir naquele merdoso baile?!

- Ah Sol, vai-te fuder! – Disse dando um murro nas grades anti-vampiros, e fui para o fundo da cela sentando-me todo fudido da minha vida. Olha que lata!

Sol ficou parada observando-me confusa.

- Acho que ele pensava que o vinhas salvar. – Disse Emmett, explicando.

- Desculpa, Edward. Mas é para aprenderes a não gozar comigo. Mas obrigada pela ajuda sobre a roupa. – E foi-se embora toda fudida! Bah, mulheres! Estava lixada comigo por eu não a ajudar com a puta da roupa? Senti novamente as minhas emoções a modificarem-se.

- Obrigada Jazz.

- De nada. Mas só me estou a proteger a mim e ao Emmett, antes que te salte a tampa.

- Ah tá! – Disse-lhe ainda mais fudido.

**PoV de Bella**

Oh my god. Já estavamos mesmo a chegar ao castelo do Dracula. Aquilo era pequeno castelo que ele falava na carta? Era maior que o castelo dos filmes do Harry Potter, mesmo no meio da floresta.

Eu sentia-me um pouco estranha naquela roupa que Alice tinha escolhido para nós, mas não podia dizer que não estavamos perfeitas. Começamos a misturar-nos com outras pessoas tambem vestidas com vinil, cabedal e couro, com as suas mascaras tão radiosas como as nossas.

- Meninas, venham aqui. – Disse Alice correndo para tras de um muro, onde ficavamos escondidas, abriu a sua malinha de vinil e tirou três garrafas com um liquido vermelho, o cheiro começou a invadir os nossos narizes, Rosalie passou com a lingua nos seus labios, sedenta. – Bebam isto num gole, não temos muito tempo.

Pegamos numa garrafa e abrimos a tampa, o cheiro era maravilhoso, teriamos de beber aquilo antes que algum vampiro sentisse o cheiro e viesse em busca.

A minha garganta ardia, fizemos um brinde e metemos a garrafa a boca, deixando que o sangue escorrega-se pela garganta. Aquilo era saboroso e pecado. Mas momentos a seguir, sentia a minha força tres vezes maiores. Aquilo era tão errado.

Acabamos e Alice guardou as garrafas para não chamar atenção de ninguem.

- Vamos. – Disse

Começamos de novo o caminho para a entrada do castelo. Os seguranças observaram-nos e fizeram uma venia para entrarmos. As pessoas observavam-nos, por causa do nosso cheiro ser bem diferente. Outros rosnavam, por saberem o que eramos, mas ninguem nos atacou, sabendo que eramos convidadas do seu rei, Dracula.

Descemos a enorme escadaria para onde era a sala do baile, onde varios pares encontravam-se já a dançar, rodopiar, ouviasse risos e varias conversas.

Um homem velho apareceu ao pé de nós. Apesar da sua aparecia ser velha, os seus olhos mostravam ainda ser bastante novo e cheio de vida. Ele levantou a mão e estalou os dedos, uma rapariga aproximou-se dele e inclinou-lhe o pescoço. Este mordeu-a, bebendo um pouco do seu sangue. Depois com um beijo na sua mão, a rapariga foi-se embora.

- A minha mulher Mari. – Disse-nos. Mas nesse momento, houve uma transformação, aquele homem idoso que tinhamos à frente transformou-se num belo homem de cabelo preto e olhos vermelhos, o seu corpo que era corcunda ficou direito, mostrando o seu corpo musculado e completamente definido. Um homem que deixava uma mulher sem palavras. Nós as três entreolhamo-nos. – Sou o Dracula, bem vindo ao meu castelo.

- Bella. Alice. Rosalie. – Apresentei apontando para cada uma de nós nos respectivos nomes. Alice e Rosalie fizeram uma vénia.

- Bem vindas. Espero que se divirtam e que nenhum amigo faça porcaria. – Sorriu-nos e afastou-se.

Olhei para Alice.

- O que aconteceu? Ele era velho!

- O sangue mudou-lhe a forma. Secalhar é algum tipo de castigo pelo que se tornou. Não sei. – Respondeu-me.

- Meninas. – Disse Carlisle aparecendo ao pé de nós. Tinha umas calças de vinil, uma camisa preta e um sobretudo tambem de vinil. Com umas botas de plataforma que tinhamos visto naquela loja.

- Carlisle, quando podemos ir buscá-los?

- Venham por aqui.

E seguimos o vampiro.

**PoV de Edward**

Puta de vida ou de eternidade.

Toda a gente a divertir-se lá em cima e eu aqui em baixo.

Tanta mulher lá em cima para conhecer o charme de Edward Masen e eu ali em baixo.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Esperar. - Repondi -.-'

- Achas que alguém vem aqui buscar-nos?

Bem parece que a resposta para a pergunta do meu fiel companheiro chegou tipo correio expresso. Em segundos do outro lado da cela estava Carlisle e mais três mulhes, e que mulheres. O Edwardzinho começou a acordar.

Levantei-me.

- Carlisle?

Ohhh senti o cheiro delas.

- Semi vampiras?

- Cala-te cromo, viemos salvar-te. – Disse a loira

"_Lestat que estás no ceu. Mas que gajas mesmo boasss!!!" _

Pensamento de quem? Emmett, obvio.

Mas tive de ver se ele tinha razão. E putas de merda! Estavam mesmo boas!

A morena mais pequena que mais parecia uma bailarina ou mesmo duende, tinha uma pequena mini saia, ou podia-se chamar àquilo um cinto? Em vinil com straps e correntes amoviveis com uns collant's de rede pretos. Na parte de cima tinha um bustier de estilo militar em cabedal. E tinha uns sapatos de salto, com fivelas. A mascara de Alice era veneziana em acrilico (sentia pelo seu cheiro) forrada em tecido aveludado, com lantejoulas e missangas a toda à volta e com umas penas com tons esverdeados.

**(_Roupa de Alice:_  
**h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / A l i c e 2 . j p g  
h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / A l i c e . j p g  
h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / A l i c e 3 . j p g  
h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / A l i c e 4 . j p g  
**_Mala –_ **h t t p : / / I 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / A l i c e 5 . j p g **)**

A loira, por quem o Emmett babava litros ao meu lado vestia um vestido em vinil pelo joelho, muito, mas mesmo muito justo, defenindo as suas curvas com Lace up tipo espartilho na frente e de costas abertas tambem com lace up. Tinha uns sapatos de salto em cabedal forrados em cetim vermelho e com renda e a sua mascara tinha penas em renda e pequenos brilhantes a emoldurar os olhos, completamente preta. Estava podre de boa.

**(_Roupa da Rosalie:  
_**h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / R o s a l i e – 1 . g i f  
h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / R o s a l i e 2 . j p g  
h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / R o s a l i e 3 . j p g **)**

Mas depois a minha atenção concentrou-se na rapariga mesmo ao lado de Carlisle, Bella. Que estava... epah nem tenho palavras. Calma Edwardzinho!

Bella estava com um vestido de vinil, ajustavel atras com atilhos e bastante justo e curto, o que lhe delineava mesmo bem aquelas suas ancas. Carlisle deixava a sua filha andar assim na rua? Bom, para mim! Calçava uns stilettos em vinil com fivelas, deixando-a tipo actriz porno. E que filme que eu fazia com ela! A mascara que ela trazia tinha penas em renda e pequenos brilhantes a emoldurar os olhos.

**_(Roupa da Bella:_  
**h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / B e l l a – 1 . j p g  
h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / B e l l a 2 . j p g  
h t t p : / / i 5 3 6 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / f f 3 2 1 / t w i l i g h t _ p t / B e l l a 1 . j p g **)**

Aquelas semi vampiras conseguiam ser Á em moda. Estavam perfeitas. Meu Deus. Jazz estava-se a babar completamente com as pernas da pequenina que quando reparou soltou um risinho estridente.

- O que fazem elas aqui? – Perguntei para Carlisle mas foi a boazona da sua filha que me respondeu.

- Fomos convidadas pelo Dracula, mas viemos buscar-vos.

- Onde tu fores eu vou tambem! – Disse sem pensar, Fodasse Edward, fugiu-te a boca para a verdade.

- Não temos tempo. – Disse Carlisle a abrir o portão. Dou graças a Lestat por Sol não me ter salvo!, Saimos da cela, aproximei-me de Carlisle, enquanto corriamos pelo corredor de pedra e onde as miudas iam mais a frente.

- Não devias deixar a tua filha andar assim. – Disse-lhe entre dentes. O vampiro velho começou-se a rir e deu-me uma pancada nas costas.

- Foram feitos um para o outro!

Hãn? Alguem estava ali a declarar-se? Bem, conhecendo-me como um mulherengo acho que aquilo era a minha forma de declarar. Olhei em frente e vi a boazona da Bella a correr, com aquele vestido tão curto e depois imaginei eu com aquelas pernas rodeando o meu corpo e ... Acalma-te Edwardzinho e cala-te cabeça do Edward! Temos de sair daqui o mais depressa possivel.

Saimos por uma porta que deu para as transeiras do castelo, saltamos o muro e corremos pela floresta, continuamos a correr ainda mais e chegamos a uma praia, parando.

- Atravessamos o Oceano? – Perguntou Alice olhando para Carlisle.

- Sim, temos necessidade disso. Vocês aguentam tanto como nós?

- Sim, mas chegaremos mortas e teremos de descansar. – Respondeu a duende.

- Nós ficaremos à escuta enquanto vocês dormem, e obrigada. – Disse Jasper pegando na mão da rapariga e beijando-a, sem tirar os olhos dela. Alice soltou outro risinho.

- Obrigada por nos terem salvo. – Disse, tinha de concordar que elas foram fabulosas, e nas merdas que se iam meter por nos salvarem. Tiraram as mascaras e guardaram-nas na mala de Alice.

Elas sorriram e Bella deu-me uma palmadinha no ombro.

- Estamos quites. – Disse Bella piscando-me o olho e sorrindo, derreti-me completamente, principalmente quando os meus olhos começaram a descer para o corpo dela.

- Vamos. – Disse Emmett

E lançamo-nos todos à agua, estava a morrer para chegar ao outro lado para ver Bella com aquela roupa e toda molhada. *.*

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e das roupas delas =)  
Fui pela a ideia da Sol Swan Cullen, para este capitulo. Obrigada querida.**

**Espero muitas review's sim? **

**Passem tambem na minha nova fic, eu sei que nao é com Bella e Edward em principais, mas eles vao aparecer muito.  
Love Between Lobes, passem lá! :D**

**_Respostas às review's:_**

**Sweet-Nessie - **Obrigada por todos os elogios :) Espero que gostes deste.

**Sol Swan Cullen - **Obrigada pela ideia querida, achei mesmo demais *.* Espero que gostes da Vampirinha Sol xD e do resto do capitulo.

**Danda Jabur - **Respondendo as tuas perguntas, ainda nao pensei se vai haver lobisomens nem qual seja o poder de Bella, eu não gosto muito do poder dela no livro, acho um pouco chato. Apesar de fofo. Mas tenho de ver =P Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine - **Sim, queria por Edward ainda pior mas nao consigo, ele é sempre um fofo mesmo. *.* Espero que gostes deste capitulo.

**Angelica B. Malfoy - **AHAH Ele ta bem confuso sim, mas la que Bella anda-lhe a despertar alguma coisa, isso anda x'D

**Marydf Evans Cullen - **Oh yeah, ele é dos mauzinhos nesta fic, mas la que Bella consegues sempre o por molinho *.*

**Veronica - **Espero que gostes deste capituloooo

**Cacau 1005 - **AHAH Aqui tens os primeiros PoV's de Edward, espero que gostes. Vai haver muitos mais.

**Catarina Cullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI  
Domesticado**

**Pov Edward**

Nadamos durante, para ai, três horas? Para atravessar a porra de um oceano? E agora chegavamos a uma ilha qualquer. As semi vampiras iam a nossa frente, mas já davam ares de estarem cansadas, Alice tinha aceite a mão de Jasper que agora a ajudava a toda a velocidade. A viagem tinha sido meio secante.

Saimos da agua e abanei a cabeça sacudindo a agua do cabelo, como os cães depois de tomarem banho. Preparava-me para procurar a boazona da Bella, mas Carlisle tinha dado um casaco que a tapava até aos joelhos -.-' , o vampiro olhou para mim e sorriu, será que agora também lê a minha mente?

"_Está mulher deixa-me louco, louco, louuuuucooo", _olhei para o lado procurando pelo idiota de Emmett, bem idiota mas tava muito melhor que eu, ele estava aos beijos com a loira?! Bella e Alice trocaram um olhar cumplice e depois deitaram-se na areia, Jasper sentou-se ao lado da pequenina, passando com a sua mão no cabelo dela.

- Edward... – Ouvi a voz ensonada de Bella

- Diz – Apareci de relampago ao seu lado, ela sorriu com os olhos fechados.

- Senta-te, deixa-me pousar a cabeça nas tuas pernas.

HAN?! Bella queria pôr a cabeça nas minhas pernas? Ok, isso fez-me lembrar outra coisa... Mas dormir junto a mim?

- Vais demorar muito? – Perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados.

Eu parecia uma barata tonta de um lado para o outro, Jasper controlava as minhas emoções, Rosalie e Emmett olhavam para mim à espera de uma decisão, Carlisle sorria encostado a uma arvore.

"_Senta-te de uma vez!", _Isto veio de cinco vozes diferentes. Mordi o lábio e sentei-me na areia seca. Bella sorriu e colocou a cabeça com todo o cuidado nas minhas pernas. Eu tinha os braços no ar, sem saber onde os pousar.

"_Estás um pouco ridiculo assim com os braços..."_

_-_ O que queres que faça? – Rosnei respondendo ao pensamento do Jasper, este revirou os olhos.

"_A rapariga está a aproximar-se de ti, não sei porquê mas vê-se perfeitamente e tu não sabes como agir? Onde está o charme de Edward Masen?"_

- Não consigo ainda usá-lo com ela.

"_Edzinho apaixonado."_

- Vê-la se não queres ficar sem a cabeça. – Disse rosnando sem olhar para Emmett. Rosalie deitou-se por baixo de uma arvore e também já estava a descansar. Emmett sentou-se a falar com Carlisle sobre as nossas novas companheiras.

Eu ainda estava de braços erguidos, e quando ouvi a respiração de Bella ficar mais pesada quando adormeceu, pousei com todo o cuidado o meu braço à volta da sua cintura, sentindo a sua temperatura mais quente que um humano. O seu cheiro invadia-me a cabeça, deixando-me tonto.

O que seria que o cabrão do Dracula estava a tramar quando convidou as semi vampiras a irem lá ao castelo? E fodasse, elas estavam a por-se em merda ao salvarem-nos.

Deixei-me ficar assim, quieto, para não a acordar. Tinhamos uma jornada bem fudida daqui para a frente, sim porque o Senhor Merdoso Dracula não iria ficar quieto.

**PoV de Bella**

Acordei e o sol já se punha no horizonte.

Sentei-me e encarei Edward completamente envergonhada. Ele sorriu para mim mas logo depois se levantou e foi ter com o meu pai. Jasper e Alice encontravam-se a banhar nas aguas em brincadeiras, Emmett estava sentado e abraçado a Rosalie. O que se tinha passado no tempo em que eu estava a dormir?

Olhei para Edward que conversava animadamente com o meu pai e suspirei.

Levantei-me e decidi dar uma volta pela pequena ilha onde nós tinhamos ido parar.

*******

Caminhava já a uma hora, aquela ilha parecia deserta.

Avistei golfinhos ao fundo, aos saltos e a brincar uns com os outros. Sentei-me a observá-los.

Senti um cheiro conhecido e sorri.

- O que andas aqui a fazer? – Perguntei.

Sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Sinceramente, procurava algo para caçar. Mas... não vejo ninguém.

- Acho que vais ter azar.

- Pois. – Ele olhou para o local que atraia o meu olhar – A Alice contou que vocês beberam sangue humano – Ele soltou uma gargalhada

- É verdade. Acho que é a tua vez de provares de animal.

Ele fez uma careta.

- És bem diferente agora. – Olhei para a sua cara perfeita

- Como assim? – Perguntou curioso.

Olhei de novo para os golfinhos e levantei-me, sem o encarar novamente.

- Não sei, Edward. Mas pareces diferente. Já consegues estar no mesmo local que eu. Isto é por causa de mim ou pelo meu pai? – Mordi o lábio.

- Carlisle é como um segundo pai para mim.

Mordi o lábio, claro, como é que eu ia pensar que ele estava ali por causa de mim?

Senti a sua temperatura fria quando ele me tocou no braço com a sua mão.

- E também por causa de ti. – Respondeu com a sua voz melodiosa.

Olhei para ele.

**PoV Edward**

Demasiado perto, fodasse! Não olhes para os lábios, não vaciles!

Porra!

Merda!

Os nossos lábios uniram-se num beijo urgente. Porra, Edward! Não consegues estar calado? Ou teres mesmo ficado sentado na porra da areia?

Mas não tinhas de a estar a beijar e ainda por cima estares a começar a ficar todo DERRETIDO por ela?

Larga-a!

Mas não, as minhas mãos não me respondiam, as minhas mão já estavam pela sua cintura enquanto as dela puxavam-me ainda mais para o seu corpo.

"_O Edward está fudido!"_, Ouvi a voz de Jasper.

Claro que estava fudido, estava a ficar como um cãozinho a babar pelo osso que está em cima da bancada.

- Olá a todos! – Ouvi uma voz conhecida, oh não, percebi o que o Jasper queria dizer, mas... a Bella estava a TIRAR a minha camisa?!

- Edward... – Chamou-me baixinho quando os meus labios deixaram os dela por uns segundos.

- Ehhh... Bella... ah.... acho que ouvi eles a chamarem-nos, não ouviste? – Perguntei apertando a minha camisa super nervoso. Bella olhava para mim confusa.

- Estás com medo de mim? – Disse gargalhando. Tapei-lhe a boca antes que a outra ouvisse.

- Edward, estás ai?

FODASSE, ouviu!

- Já vou Sol! – Gritei, como se um vampiro para ouvir outro tivesse de chamar.

"_Não muda...!", _ouvi o pensamento de Sol ao pé dos outros e revirei os olhos. Emmett imaginava Sol apanhar-me a mim e a Bella a fazer coisas menos proprias e arrancar-me a cabeça. É... acho que Sol era bem capaz disso.

Puxei a mão de Bella para ir ter com os outros.

- Quem é? – Perguntou a morena entre dentes quando chegavamos ao pé deles.

- Uma amiga. – Disse baixo

- Meu amooooor! – Disse Sol, saltando para o meu pescoço.

"_Uma amiga? Hein?"_, era Rosalie, acho mesmo que ela estava a reflectir os pensamentos de Bella, já que a cara dela era de poucos amigos.

- Sol, o que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntei, arracando-a do meu pescoço. Ela revirou os olhos.

Revirou mesmo? Esta mulher estava parva? Nenhuma mulher revira os olhos a Edward Masen -.-'

- Bem, - Retirou a lima do seu bolso, começando a limar as unhas, será que ela tinha de andar sempre com aquilo nas mãos? – Dracula está à tua procura. – Soprou para retirar o pozinho das unhas limadas e observou-as. – Ele não gostou do facto de terem fugido, ainda por cima com as suas super convidadas. – Revirou os olhos e colocou a mão que tinha a lima na cintura.

- Como nos descobris-te? – Perguntei

- Sabes, Edward, sou vampira. – Suspirou frustrada – Segui o teu cheiro, muito conhecido por sinal. – Sorriu e piscou-me o olho de forma marota.

Ai, Sol, Sol... se não fosses tão Barbie.

- O que ele te disse? – Perguntou Carlisle aproximando-se. Sol fez-lhe uma venia. Carlisle era bem adorado pelas vampiras. Já disse que tive de aturar a Sol numa noite a pensar que estava com o Carlisle? Um pouco nojento... Senti-me bem... GAY!

- Disse que ia matar as três semi vampiras e arrancar a cabeça a Edward. – Disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu gosto da simpatia desse Dracula, não a serio. – Disse Rosalie, Sol olhou para ela de cima a baixo. E deu saltinhos de alegria.

- Adoro, adoro, adorooooooo. – Disse correndo em volta da Rose – Adoro os teus sapatos!!! AIIII o teu vestidoooooo!

- Obrigada! Adorei tambem a tua saia, ahhhh, nem acredito as botas!!!! – Disse Rosalie.

Acho que passaram a ser as melhores amigas não?!

MULHERES!!!

Estavamos para morrer e elas ficavam todas excitadas a falarem de roupa?!

Não viam que eu, Edward Masen ia ficar sem cabeça?!

-.-'

- Não a serio! Vocês podem ser semi vampiras, mas sabem-se vestir como vampiras mesmo! – Disse Sol, olhando de Rosalie para Alice e depois para Bella.

-.-'

- Ahhhh.... Sol.... meninas.... Desculpem estar a interromper... – Tentei falar mas elas continuavam aos guinchinhos. Tapei a boca de Sol que era a mais histerica – Vamos morrer, isso lembra alguma coisa a vocês?! M-O-R-R-E-R! – Elas pararam e quando vi que Sol estava mais calma, soltei-a.

Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle riram-se.

Depois lembrei-me, cambada de Gays! Porque é que só Edward ia ficar sem a cabeça?!

- E eles? Porque é que não ficam sem cabeça? – Perguntei tentando defender.

Sol encolheu os ombros.

- Eles não fizeram nada propriamente ao Dracula, só te ajudaram a lutar contra Jane e sairam daquela cela. – Encolheu os ombros.

- Então e porquê eu?

- Contei o que me tinhas feito. – Bate com a lima no meu peito – Não sei se te lembras que eu sou filha do Dracula, ele não gostou lá muito pelo facto do seu fiel genro ter lutado para salvar outra mulher.

- Genro? – Perguntou Bella

Fodasse, estava fudido!

- Sim. – Sol inclinou-se para o lado espreitando para Bella que estava atrás de mim – Sou noiva aqui deste senhor.

- Isto é verdade? – Perguntou Bella olhando para mim.

- Tecnicamente.

- TECNICAMENTE?! – Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-me recuar dois passos. Mulheres fudidas já eram perigosas, agora imaginam mulheres vampiras.

- A... Sim.

"_Tás fudido, meu!_" , boa Emmett acertas-te na mosca.

- Tu beijas-te-me tendo uma noiva? – Perguntou Bella

Sol rosnou-me.

- Tu BEIJASTE-A?!

Pôs as mãos no ar em treguas.

- Isto é melhor que o cinema. – Disse Emmett

- Jasper, modifica as emoções delas. – Disse Alice

- Estão descontroladas, não estou a conseguir.

- Faça algo. – Disse Rosalie

- Ele enganou a minha filha. – Respondeu o vampiro.

Fodasse, estava sozinho contra estas duas fudidas da vida.

Lestat! Lestat! Dá-me uma ajudinha.

- Sol... o teu pai é que marcou este casamento, eu nem tinha dito que sim ou que não. Sabes que eu dava umas voltinhas contigo, mas que não queria nada de serio.

Sol baixou a cabeça, sabia que se fosse humana estava a chorar. Aproximei-me dela e puxei-a para o meu corpo, ela tentou lutar mas não conseguiu.

Abraçei-a e depois ela retribuiu. Fodasse Edward, estás mesmo Gay!

- Desculpa.

- Eu sei... eu sei que foi isso que o meu pai fez. Mas eu gosto de ti. – Vi os outros vampiros a sairem dali, deixando-nos sozinhos, Carlisle passou o braço nos ombros de Bella e levou-a também.

- Sol, fodasse, tás-me a fazer sentir bue mal! – Disse, ela olhou para mim sorrindo timidamente, aquela miuda merecia melhor.

Um telemovel começou a tocar.

Telemovel? No meio da ilha? Depois de passar da agua?

Sol retirou o telemovel da mala.

- Anti-tudo. – Disse encolhendo os ombros e respondendo às minhas perguntas. Sim, telemoveis fabricados para os essenciais de Dracula, era dificil dar cabo deles. – Sim, papa. – Ela olhou para mim e mordeu o labio, suspirando – Não... não o encontrei. Nem ao Edward, nem aos outros. – Suspirou – Sim, voltarei ainda hoje. – Desligou o telemovel e guardou-o na mala de novo, suspirando.

- Bem, - Sorriu – Vê se arranjas algum sitio para ficar até ao meu pai ficar mais calmo, eu tenho de voltar. Vai-me dizendo alguma coisa, sim?

Acenei com a cabeça. Ela virou de costas e caminhou pronta para ir para a agua.

- Sol! – Chamei-a. Ai ai, Edward, estás a ficar tão molinho! Ela olhou para mim – Fica connosco.

- Se ficar, Dracula vai saber. Vai ser pior. Elas parecem fixes. – Sorriu – Pode ser que se não for tanto barbie, alguem goste de mim.

Fodasse, ela sabia que eu a chamava de Barbie?

- És perfeita, Sol! – Disse-lhe. Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha e beijou-me a face em bicos de pés.

- Pena não ser perfeita para ti. Dá noticias. – Disse laçando-se ao mar. Observei-a até ela desaparecer.

Fodasse! A miuda tinha-se mostrado uma rapariga espectacular e eu parti o seu coração de pedra! FODASSE, és uma merda Edward Masen. Ela salvou-te a ti e aos outros. Mas como podia eu dizer, não à minha atracção pela semi vampira?

- Onde ela foi? – Perguntou Jasper, apareciam por entre as arvores.

- Foi-se embora. Dracula telefonou-lhe. Ela disse que não nos tinha encontrado. – Suspirei, Bella veio abraçar-me, senti-me bem melhor com aquela bomba agarrada a mim, poderia agora aproveitar os melhores momentos da ilha.

- Temos de ir embora. – Disse Carlisle – Dracula conhece a sua filha melhor do que ninguem, se vir que ela está a sofrer vem ca ver com os seus proprios olhos.

- Vamos embora daqui a quanto tempo? – Perguntou Emmett

- Quando estivermos prontos.

Fodasse! Fodasse! Não eu ainda não estava pronto! Havia uma cena.

Peguei na mão de Bella e começei a correr na minha velocidade vampirica, cagando completamente quando ela tropeçava por a minha velocidade ser mais depressa que a dela.

Encontrei o lugar onde tinhamos estado à uns momentos atrás, os golfinhos ainda brincavam uns com os outros. GAYS!

- Acho que abocado fomos interrompidos. – Disse lançando-lhe um sorriso.

Ela sorriu.

- Bem me parece que sim.

- Bella...

- Diz

- Eu amo-te! – E saltei-lhe à boca

**PoV de Bella**

Respira! Respira! Respira!

Oh my fucking god! Eu não acredito que tinha Edward nas minhas mãos naquele momento. Não acreditava que ele estava ali a declarar-se! E a maneira como ele me beijava, meu Deus, estava a deixar-me sem ar. Começou a tirar o casaco que o meu pai me tinha emprestado enquanto eu tirava a sua camisa.

Depois atacou-me o vestido e vendo que não o conseguia desabotoar, rasgou-o em mil pedaços.

- Eu gostava dele. – Gemi contra os seus labios.

- É uma pena, depois dou-te outro. – Disse pegando em mim ao colo, entrelaçei as minhas pernas no seu corpo. Enquanto ele entrava na agua. Quando a agua lhe dava na cintura pôs-me no chão, a agua tapou-me ate ao peito. Ele livrou-se das calças e dos boxer's e das minhas roupas intimidas, atirando-as para a areia. E depois pegou-me novamente ao colo, penetrando-me devagar, enquanto me beijava o pescoço.

**PoV de Edward**

Fodasse!

Filha da puta de quem inventou o sexo!

Apesar daquilo parecer mais profundo!

Fodaaasseee! Abençoado Lestat por me ter permitido conhecer o sexo transformado em amor. Era fabulastico.

Eu juro, quer durante uns dias, fosse onde fosse, aquela mulher não ia fugir das minhas garras.

- Amo-te. – Disse-lhe enquanto beijava a sua pele salgada ao mesmo tempo que a deitava na areia.

Ela olhou para mim com os seus olhos brilhantes e um sorriso lindo.

- Eu também te amo, Edward.

Fui à lua e vim!

Eu estava domesticado!

* * *

**Olá a todas, ja viram a sorte da Catarina ter ficado inspirada? E terem aqui um novo Capitulo, hoje? =P**

**Quem é fofa quem é? xD**

**Peço desculpa às pessoas que não gostaram do PoV de Edward, mas queria deixa-lo menos lamechas como nas outras fic's e se formos a ver, estes vampiros sao bem diferentes dos outros tambem das minhas fic's. Ate acho bem fixe os pensamentos deles, bem no dia a dia de hoje.  
Espero que nao deixem de ler os capitulos por causa da maneira dele ser.**

**_Respostas às Review's:_**

**Veronica -** Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo. Fico triste que não tenhas gostado da versao do Edward. Gostava que me explicasses porque não gostaste, para eu perceber o sentido da "critica".

**Sweet-Nessie - **Ahahah tives-te mesmo a ideia que eu tinha tido =P haha Espero que gostes deste capituloooo :)

**Marydf Evans Cullen - **Dracula ira andar maluquinho a procura deles, mas pelo simples facto de ninguem ter notado a fuga so quando deram falta delas e deles da cela. Mas Dracula nao sai do castelo nao. =P

**Daniela - **Ainda bem que gostas-te amore miooooo! Te amooooo:D espero que gostes deste tambemmm

**Sol Swan Cullen - **=) Ainda bem que gostaste da personagem Sol, ja que eu estava com dificuldades com o proximo capitulo e tu deste ideia tao bom acho que merecias ter uma supresinha. Sol vai ganhar cabeça sim. =P Mas é bem fofa ir perguntar à cela o que havia de vestir para o baile, lixando -se para Edward. xD Se tiveres outras ideias é so dizeres.

**Cacau 1005 - **Ola querida, nem tiveste de sofrer muito,, novo capitulo. Sim acho que vou pensar no facto de haver aqui uns lobisomens. =D Ainda bem que gostas-te do Pov do Edward fico contente, que é a primeira vez que o faço assim. E capitulo quase todo de Pov De Edward =P

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine - **AcualizadoooO! Espero que gostes do capitulo. Porque vai demorar um pouco o proximo que ainda nao tive nenhuma ideia. =P

**Catarina Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII  
Caça**

**PoV de Bella**

Já estavamos naquela ilha à uma semana. Carlisle tinha aceite o nosso pedido de ficarmos mais um tempo e explorarmos aquele lugar mágico. Sol tinha feito um bom trabalho com Dracula, o seu pai, já que este não enviou nenhum guarda para nos ir procurar. E Alice também não via nenhum problema no futuro que se avizinhava.

Edward mostrava-se agora muito mais meigo, já não era aquele vampiro idiota que um dia tinha conhecido. Passavamos os dias a "fugir" dos outros, passeavamos de mãos dadas pela ilha, viamos o pôr de sol juntos, brincavamos, nadavamos, beijavamo-nos e faziamos amor.

Estava a viver uma felicidade enorme. Enorme e estranha. Só podia que essa felicidade não viesse depois pedir pagamento.

- Estou com sede. – Disse Alice quando acordou. O sol já brilhava no céu.

- Eu também. – Disse Jasper num gemido. Devia ser um grande sofrimento para eles, já que quando estavam no seu territorio caçavam todos os dias, já nós era quando precisavamos.

- Não temos grandes alternativas.

- Existem vários animais aqui. – Disse Rosalie levantando-se num salto e espriguiçando-se.

Edward abriu completamente os seus olhos numa expressão de horror e nojo.

- Espera! Espera. Estás a tentar dizer para bebermos sangue de animal? – Jasper e Emmett fizeram uma careta ao imaginar.

- Tens outra ideia, espertinho? – Perguntou Rosalie. Edward pensou durante segundos e depois deixou-se cair de novo na areia, derrotado.

- Não é uma coisa assim tão má. – Disse-lhe – Com o tempo habituas-te.

- Com o tempo?! – Disse num salto – Não! Quando sair daqui vai tudo voltar ao mesmo.

Emmett sorriu deliciado com a ideia de voltar a beber sangue humano. Eu mordi o lábio, isto era de uma das coisas que queria que Edward mudasse. Já chegava as pessoas inocentes que já tinham morrido ou mesmo virado vampiros. Suspirei e ele observou-me curioso mas não disse nada.

- Então está feito, hoje beberemos sangue de animal e depois partiremos para outro local. – Sorriu

Rosalie, Alice e eu sorrimos e levantamo-nos, pondo-nos ao lado do meu pai. Os rapazes por sua vez, levantaram-se contrariados , mas a sede já era tão forte que eles não tinham mais alternativas.

**PoV de Edward**

Onde já se viu? Sangue animal!

Onde estavam aquelas tribos de canibal que vêm nos filmes em ilhas espectaculares como está?

Edward Masen, onde te vieste meter.

As mulheres e as suas manias de dietas!

Fodasse!

Carlisle ia à frente todo contente como uma criança que recebeu um chupa-chupa dos grandes, estava todo entusiasmado com a sua nova experiencia.

Jasper e Emmett arrastavam-se ao meu lado. Com a mesma opinião que eu.

"_Isto é de loucos" – _Pensou Jasper

- Podes crer. – Disse por entre dentes. Bella olhou para trás. Sorrindo-me. Dei-lhe um sorriso falso.

- Não é preciso estares assim. Pareces uma criança amuada por a mãe lhe pôr um prato de broculos à frente. – Disse piscando-me o olho. Os outros riram-se.

Boa!

Agora até gozavam comigo? Onde é que estava a minha autoridade?

Eu eu não estava nada amuado. Nem parecia uma criança.

-.-'

"_Edward parece um cachorrinho ao pé de Bella, hahah", _Emmett, claro. Gay do caraças!

Eu não era assim tão molinho ao pé dela!

Ou era?

Hum... eu era o macho dominante daquilo tudo. Dei um caldoço na cabeça de Emmett. Ele soltou um _ai_ e esfregou a zona onde lhe tinha acertado, olhando para mim confuso. Ergui a sombracelha e apontei para a minha cabeça do tipo "Gay, leio os teus pensamentos".

"_Desculpa, meu." _Assim estava muito melhor. Sorri para mim mesmo.

Bella e Alice foram as primeiras a parar. Depois Rosalie e Carlisle e no final nós os três.

Bella fechava os olhos e inspirava o ar.

- Veados. – Disse

Mas eu agora ia comer os companheiros do Pai Natal? Fodasse, onde é que isto já se viu!

- Está um grupo deles atrás daquelas arvores. – Disse Rosalie agachando-se, pronta a atacar.

- Bora lá. – Disse Alice aos saltinhos e desataram as três a correr para o sitio onde a loira tinha indicado.

Carlisle correu com elas. Gay.

Eu e os outros dois trocamos olhares. Jasper com um encolher de ombros foi atras dos outros.

Gay!

Pelo menos Emmett tinha.... – o grandalhão seguiu-os – afinal não tinha assim tanta cabeça como eu iria dizer.

Andei em passo tranquilo até às arvores que os escondiam.

Bella, Alice e Rosalie já se encontravam com os dentes no pescoço das suas vitimas.

Carlisle atacava agora o segundo.

Jasper andava atrás de um dos grandes.

E Emmett... bem, esse gay andava a brincar com a comida. Revirei os olhos. Ninguem o ensinou que não se brinca com o que se come?

- Anda, Edward. – Chamou-me Bella.

Suspirei derrotado. Derrotado, de vez.

Agaichei-me e fechei os olhos. Inspirando o ar.

Sentia o cheiro dos meus três companheiros.

Depois três cheiros mais doces. Delas.

E depois... burgh! Fiz uma careta de nojo, ao ver que aquele cheiro vinha das minhas presas.

Alguém me tocou, um toque quente. Não abri os olhos, sabia perfeitamente quem era.

- Pensa que estás a atacar uma pessoa. Imagina um humano naquele corpo. – Disse Bella ao meu ouvido.

Suspirei frustrado, não era melhor ela dar-me um pouco do seu sangue? O.O Edward és mesmo gay por teres pensado numa coisa dessas. Fodasse!

Tentei fazer aquilo que Bella me tinha dito, imaginando uma pessoa, simplesmente mascarada de veado, uma fantasia ridicula, mas ok. Os humanos eram mesmo ridiculos, não era?

Mas quando inspirei o ar, lá se foi a melhor das imagens que tinha criado. Meu Lestat, aqueles bichos não podiam cheirar melhor? Fazia lembrar as casa antigas que cheiram a mofo, imagino como seria o seu sabor.

- Edward, lança-te. – Disse Bella ao meu lado impaciente. Abri um olho e estava tudo a olhar para mim, à espera.

Pisquei e indireitei-me.

- Hum... não estou muito à vontade com publico. – Disse

"_Tens é medo de não conseguires." _, disse Emmett, achei melhor ignora-lo, já que a minha vontade era mesmo arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

- Vamos deixar-te. Já estamos todos saciados. Demora o tempo que quiseres. – Disse Carlisle saindo. Os outros acompanharam-no, agarrei a mão de Bella.

- Fica comigo.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Esperámos que os outros se afastassem um pouco e voltei a concentrar-me na caça.

- Vá Edward, pensa que morres se não beberes o sangue dele. – Disse ela impaciente ao meu lado.

Como se isso fosse verdade. Simplesmente ia-me fuder todo e ia ficar com um feitio mesmo fudido, ninguem iria conseguir aturar-me. Nem o maior santinho do mundo.

Concentrei-me numa visão, de uma mulher de aparentemente quarenta anos, sozinha numa rua deserta. Corri para a presa, em segundos tinha os meus dentes no seu pescoço e bebia o seu sangue.

Que nojo!

Mas o que era aquilo?

Sangue fora do prazo?

Que nojooo!

Fodasse. Como elas conseguiam viver com aquilo?!

Ouvi as gargalhadas de Bella e abri os olhos.

o.O Ela rebolava no chão a rir.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei antes de atacar de novo a minha presa.

- As caretas que estás a fazer são tão comicas, Edward. Devia filmar.

Rosnei, ao qual ela parou logo.

- Desculpa. – Pediu timidamente.

Ataquei o segundo animal e bebi. Apesar daquilo ser horrivel, começava a sentir-me mais forte, mais saciado e com menos ardencia na garganta.

Gay daquele que não fez esta merda de ilha habitada por tribos.

Não podiamos ter ido parar antes a uma ilha com pessoas?

Com comida de jeito?

- Edward, pará de reclamar. Ainda bem que não leio a tua mente.

- Então como sabes que estou a reclamar? – o.O

- Pelas tuas expressões. -.-'

Ah, ok!

Agora Bella também lia expressões? Rapariga bonitinha.

Levantei-me e limpei a boca à camisa.

- Juro-te. Foi a primeira e ultima vez.

Ela mordeu o labio e eu aproximei-me dela. Beijando a sua testa.

- Queria que mudasses para sangue animal. – Disse em voz baixa

- Estas-me a pedir uma coisa impossivel, Bella. É a mesma coisa que tirares os hambuergueres a um obeso.

- Eu sei. Mas pensa Edward, assim podias visitar a tua mãe.

A minha mãe. Saudades.

- Bella, não. Isso é impossivel. Aquilo é horrivel!

- Cada animal tem um gosto diferente, pode ser que gostes de algum. – Disse fazendo beicinho.

Revirei os olhos.

- Esquece. – Disse pegando na minha mão e puxando-me para o local onde estavam os outros.

"_Comes-te muito?"_

- Que piadinha, Emmett. – Ele riu-se e eu rosnei. Gay do caraças.

- Vamos, temos uma viagem longa pela frente. – Disse Carlisle lançando-se à agua.

Só a mim! Porque é que eu não fiquei com o cú sentando na porra do banco daquela cela imunda?!

Por que raio tinha de Edward Masen ficar apaixonado por uma semi vampira, fugir e ser obrigado a comer sangue de animal?

Onde é que iam as boas/antigas manias dos vampiros. Que mania de inventarem.

* * *

**Novo capitulo aqui da fic. E ai? Que tal?**

**Estou esforçando-me ao maximo para não demorar a postar.**

**Caça de Edward.**

**Finalmente.**

**Prometo que proximos capitulos começam a ter mais acção. Dracula irá voltar à historia. :D**

**_Respostas às review's:_**

**Sweet-Nessie - **Hahah novo capitulo. Não sofreste assim tanto =p Ainda bem que estas a gostar, fico feliz, é uma motivação para continuar com as historias.

**Laila Cullen - **Obrigada pela review. Mas nao percebi onde pensavas que era a Nessie. =/ Espero que continues a seguir a historia e que gostes.

**Marydf Evans Cullen - **Apesar de Sol ser uma Barbie ela gosta imenso de Edward, e o que interessa é que ele esteja bem, mesmo não sendo ao seu lado. Ela tambem sabe que ele é um pinga amores -.-' por isso é que ela reagiu logo assim, pode ser que seja do tempo e ela torne-se má. Mas nao queria isso para ela, não. =P Lima... não sei como voces ai dizem, mas é um dos acessorios para arranjar as unhas, para que elas fiquei direitas quando as cortamos ou lascamos. =/ não sei se a minha explicação deu para entender.

**Cacau1005 - **Hahah capitulo feito a pensar no teu comentario. xD Espero que gostes. Oh sim tambem adoro o adoravel do meu Dracula. Tem uma simpatia muito

**Sol Swan Cullen - **A palavra Gay dá muito sentido nos Pov's de Edward. Parece meio ironico, meio sarcasmo, não consigo explicar bem, mas só essa palavra ve-se que nao e o Edward romantico que estamos habituadas a ver e ler. =D Eu por acauso inspiro-me muito no Emmett para fazer os pov's dele. E dos meus Cullen's preferidos, e é se não é o meu preferido =P

**Catarina Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo  
Visão **

**PoV de Edward**

Nadámos para longe daquela ilha. Não podiamos voltar para Forks, Dracula iria mandar os seus soldadinhos de chumbo atrás de nós e depois com as suas boas maneiras, iria arrancar a cabeça de cada um e até secalhar pendurá-la na sua sala de trofeus.

Ainda por cima devia estar mais fudido com o simples facto de eu ter falado finalmente com Sol e ter acabado com aquele maldito casamento.

Bella observava-me enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar uma maneira de voltar para a minha cidade. O meu pai andaria de certo à minha procura, e a minha mãe... apesar de humana, eu visitava todas as noites no seu sono. Sempre acalmava os seus pesadelos. Pesadelos que a atormentavam desde que eu e o meu pai mudamos de vida, quer dizer... viramos vampiros.

Só assim a podia ver, só assim podia estar ao pé dela, sentir o seu calor e o cheiro do seu sangue sem a atacar.

Tinha saudades do seu sorriso e de como ela cantava pela casa ou mesmo das suas historias antes de dormir. Por mais que o meu pai quisesse transforma-la para ela ser uma de nós, eu não permitia. Não! Isto não era vida para ela. Ela merecia muito mais.

- Edward?

Parei e olhei para a rapariga que agora se aproximava de mim no seu passo elegante.

- Que se passa?

- Estava a pensar no meu pai e na minha mãe. Ela está insegura lá sem mim. – Disse sem encarar os seus olhos dourados. Ela passou a sua mão delicada na minha cara e dei por mim a fechar os olhos ao sentir o seu toque. Que gay, Edward!

- Eu posso ir para lá.

- Achas? Bebes-te sangue de animal morto?! Dracula matava-te!

Bella fingiu estar chateada.

- Mas tem mais razões para te matar a ti. Eu podia leva-la para casa da mãe de Rosalie.

- Bella... eles são vampiros.

- São mais humanos que vampiros, nós conseguimos controlar muito bem a nossa sede, Edward! Muito mais que vocês, que estão habituados a caçar todas as noite.

- E dou em maluco se passo mais uma noite sem caçar.

Ela suspirou frustrada, sabia perfeitamente que eu não me dava com sangue animal, era nojento. Já tenho saudades de umas meninas loiras e ruivas. Nhamy! Isso sim é que é sangue do bom.

- Vamos falar com eles.

- Não! Jasper e Emmett vão dizer que sou gay por estar a preocupar-me com uma coisa tão simples.

- Para de querer ser garanhão Edward Masen! - -.-'

Revirei os olhos.

- Vamos, eles devem estar à nossa procura. – Dei-lhe a mão e corremos na sua velocidade (sim, porque os semi vampiros eram menos velozes que nós). Os outros estavam sentados ao pé da agua da praia. Onde nós estavamos? Ainda nenhum fazia ideia. Ainda era bastante cedo e não viamos nenhum humano ainda naquele lugar.

- Alice o que se passa? – Perguntava Jasper, olhei para a baixinha que estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na areia, costas direitas e o seu olhar estava longe, vazio, branco.

- O que se passa com ela? – Perguntei a Bella, mas foi a mente de Alice que me respondeu. Ela via Dracula e os seus seguidores em Forks, via a minha mãe de olhos vermelhos, via-me a mim a proteger Bella que continha algo nos braços, a visão de Alice andou à volta dessa cena toda e eu vi, nos braços de Bella, uma pequena criança. De olhos castanhos avermelhados e de cabelo cor de bronze. Os seus dentes eram perfeitos e pontiagudos, a sua pele bastante palida. WTF? o.O

De repente a visão acabou. Sacudi a cabeça e olhei para Bella.

- Tu vais morder uma criança?

- És mesmo troll, Edward! É vossa filha! – Disse a voz da baixinha. Minha quê?! Fuck. Para alem de aturar uma namorada agora tinha de aturar uma filha?! Não mesmo, ainda sou muito novo para isso!

- Fazem abortos em vampiros? – Perguntei nervoso.

Os outros olhavam para mim e depois para Alice. Bella estava com cara de chateada. Tenho lá culpa de me sentir novo e não me sentir capaz de tratar de um pigmeu com dentes aguçados e cheio de sede?

- O que viste Alice? – Perguntou a loira, ignorando a minha pergunta.

- Dracula e os seus guardas, eles vêm atrás de nós. Eles sabem de alguma coisa, pode ter sido Sol a dizer o nosso paradeiro... vi a mãe de Edward, é um deles. – olhou para mim – Lamento imenso, Edward. E o filho deles os dois. – Apontou para mim e para Bella, eu não tinha visto mal, eu ia mesmo ser chamado de "papa" – Uma menina.

- Como é que isso é possivel? – Perguntou Carlisle encantado – Pensava que um vampiro só podia conceber um filho com uma humana.

- Ela é semi humana, também. – Disse Jasper

- Vou ser titioooo! :D – Disse Emmett aos pulinhos, olhei para ele, como se laminas saissem dos meus olhos na sua direcção, o que o fez para com as festas.

- Um filho? – Perguntou Bella, olhando para mim.

Não, não faças isso... não! Fodasse, sorriu mesmo! Ok, a ideia agradava-lhe. Alias agradava a todos terem um novo membro, mais pequeno para fazer as delicias das meninas. -.-'

Eu juro que não vou trabalhar para sustentar crianças. Tudo vais ser como é! Se a criança quer alguma coisa, roubasse.

Não vou me tornar mais molinho.

- Ela era parecida com Edward, as suas feições, a sua cor de cabelo mas o sorriso é completamente de Bella. – Descrevia Alice para Bella que sorria. Igual a mim? Essa ideia agradava-me, podia ser que no apetite tambem o fosse e mudavamos a ideia maluca do sangue animal à mãe.

- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou uma voz feminina atrás de nós. Olhei para trás. Não eramos os unicos naquelas bandas. Mulher de estrutura media, morena, olhos vermelhos.

- Nós viemos de Forks.

- Guardas de Dracula? Aqui não são bem vindos. – Disse a mulher expondo os seus dentes pontiagudos. Atrás dela apareceram mais uns dez homens, puseram-se em posição de ataque. Que boas vindas.

- Não. Já fomos... mas fugimos dele. – Disse Carlisle apontando para Rosalie, Alice e Bella.

A mulher indireitou-se. Observando-as.

- Olhos dourados, cheiros doces... semi vampiras? – Aproximou-se delas – Interessante. Mas terei de vos levar ao meu senhor.

Carlisle fez uma venia.

- Teremos todo o prazer de o conhecer e se nos receber na sua terra, teremos todo o prazer de lutar ao seu lado contra guardas de Dracula que puderam vir parar a esta terra.

A mulher sorriu gentilmente para o meu tutor, romantico não?

- Muito bem, podem-me tratar por Esme. – Sorriu – Alex? Vai à frente, diz ao senhor que temos visitas que gostariam de falar com ele, eu vou com eles caçar, devem estar cheios de sede. – Jasper e Emmett sorriram ao ouvir aquelas palavras, olhos vermelhos significavam sangue humano, mesmo como nós gostavamos.

- Sim, minha senhora. – Alex fez uma venia e começou a correr.

- Meus senhores, não há motivos de estarem nessa posição, não vai haver luta. – Disse Esme olhando para os seus guardas. – Peço imensa desculpa pela nossa entrada, mas aqui não entra ninguem ao serviço de Dracula.

- Nós compreendemos. – Disse Carlisle com um sorriso.

- Devem estar com sede, vamos lá. Está uma boa hora para caçar. Quando ainda estão poucos humanos na rua. Olhou para Alice, Bella e Rosalie... existem gatos e caes tambem na rua, acho que servira de ementa para vocês.

Eu não consegui controlar-me. Tive mesmo de rir daquilo. X'D

* * *

**Olááá!  
Autora desaparecida aqui! **

**Peço imensa desculpa às minhas leitoras por nunca mais ter actualizado as fanfic's. Vou tentar fazer com mais frequencia agora, sim?**

**Espero que gostem deste capitulo. Esme na area já! :P Quem será o senhor daquele lugar? :P**

**muaahaha**

**Beijo**

**Catarina Cullen**


End file.
